


Smile like a complete idiot

by Calvyrie



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvyrie/pseuds/Calvyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa meet and fall in love as they reveal their past relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Still new at writing fanfiction so enjoy!!

I left early in the morning for class and stopped at a small cafe to get a coffee. My usual place was always busy in the morning so I decided to come here in the mornings. I waited in line behind a woman who payed no attention to the world unless it was her phone. I waited patiently until it was my turn. I walked up to the cashier. "Hi! Can I get a triple triple with a little milk please." The brunette smiled and nodded. "Name?" She asked as she held up the cup. "Clarke." I smiled. The girl, who I've seen here everyday when I come in, and yet to learn her name. Put the cup on the counter while the coffee brewed. I watched her walk into the section in the back. She returned with a small white bag. She placed it near the cup and waited as the water brewed into the pot. When it was done and poured a little milk in, like usual and put the lid on. I stared at her still memorized by these simple actions. She handed me the cup and the bag. " Oh I only ordered the coffee." I looked at her and she smiled. She took the two bucks bucks from my hand and opened the cash register. The two coins fell into its slots with a small ting sound. "It's on me." I smiled and said my thanks and watched out the door and took a second to look back. The girl smiled at me again. I felt my heart skip a beat. I blushed and continued my way to the university.

I sat in the art class in silence. Still sipping my coffee. I had yet to open the bag to see what the brunette gave me. I wanted to but I would always hesitate. So when Octavia walked in and openly offered herself to the bag. I frowned at her. "It's a chocolate chip muffin. Not a bomb. Thank the gods." She teased. Octavia was only this class because she needed an extra class and I was in here. I took the muffin from her and placed it on the table by my sketch book. I watched as Octavia fiddle with the bag. She pulled out a napkin. "Oooooo. You got a secret lover." I snatched the napkin from her hand and read;

Hey noticed you checking me out and I'm flattered. My names Lexa. Call me ya? 

705-279-4124

"So spill the beans." Octavia nudged my arm. I explained to her about the cafe and the awkward tensions between us. I leave out the part about how this girl just captivates me. Octavia was about to say something as mr.Baker walked in and she quieted down. "Ladies and gents! Today is Monday." Everyone at once said 'yay' all in monotone. He laughed. "It's the third week i the semester and I am finally introducing the weekly black book sketches." He went to the white board and wrote down the clash code then beside it 'BBS' Under it he wrote. Love. "The BBS is something i created when I taught high school students. I want you to spent a week, including the weekend if needed. To spend time with whatever, whomever you love. I want you to draw it or any other artsy way to express it. I want to be able to see, feel, or experience the drawing. For today I want you to think of the love. Make rough sketch. Let's get to it." He clapped his hands. That was his signal to get started. Mr.baker was by far the best art teacher she's ever had. It amazed me that he taught in a high school and some small town called Angus. How he went from small town to big city within 6 years. 

"I know what you are gunna draw." Octavia teased. I looked at her and just squinted my eyes. "I know what you will attempt and fail to draw." She slapped my arm and laughed. 

I stared at the blank paper in front of me. I won't draw lexa because I don't love her. I'm just fantasized by her.

The next hour of her life was the longest but when I got back to my apartment I dropped my bag on the counter and opened the fridge. I pulled out a Pepsi and basically chugged it. "Raven you home?" I called out as I headed giggles coming from the girls room. Raven walked out wearing only her bra and jeans that hung loosely at her hips. "Hey. Me and wick are just chilling." I raised my eyebrows and laughed. "Chilling. Okay loca." I started calling raven Loca when I found out she lived in Hawaii. It annoyed her but it made us even as she called me clarker. "don't worry pal. Me and wick are going out tonight, and we'll go to his house." I smiled my thanks as she walked back to her room. 

Later that night i continually tossed and turned. I could not get comfortable. Not to mention the fact that the brunette girl from the cafe kept coming to mind. I rolled out of bed and walked to the kitchen and opened my bag. I pulled out the napkin and enter the number into my phone. I texted her. 

11:26: Hey this is Clarke. I'm flattered at the free muffin. 

11:27: also what do you define as "checking out"? 

I walked back to bed and slipped under the covers and relaxed my head on the pillow. I waited for a reply that didn't come. When I finally gave up and put my phone on the night stand, it's started buzzing. I groaned. "Really?" I reached over and pressed the on button and saw Lexa's name with her message. 

11:47: Lexa; ah just when i thought you'd never message me. 

11:47: Lexa; And the way ur lovely blue eyes watched my every move and licking them lips. I'm sure that falls under "checking out" Am I wrong?

11:48: Me; No. Just surprised that you'd want me to call you. We've only seen each other twice in that cafe.

11:50: Lexa; I like to be forward in conversations. And I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow again. At my mom's cafe. Ordering the usual. 

11:52: Me; Maybe I'll mix things up. And it's ur mom's cafe!? 

11:53: Lexa; yeeeeeaaaaaaaa. Why u need a job. Scared of my mom? I'd be scared too tbh. 

11:55: Me; I'm not scared of ur mom. I'm just surprised. And if I need a job I'll let you know. 

11:55: Lexa; yea yea yea. So I was thinking. Me, you, go on a date. 

11:57: Me; where too? 

11:57: Lexa; it'll be a surprise, but don't worry, i won't murder you. ;). See you tomorrow morning. 

I smiled at my phone just as I lost my grip and the phone smacked me in the face. It happens a lot. Most of the time when I'm happy. 

12:00:Lexa; If you want I'll butter ur muffin tomorrow. :D. 

I laughed and shook my head. I leaned over and plugged in the charger and lightly dropped it on the counter. Rolling on my side i smiled. This girl was out going and didn't mind speaking her mind. She was definitely, totally different from Thaila or Coda. 

As I smiled like a complete idiot I couldn't wait till tomorrow.


	2. The Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke can't wait till her date with Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess people liked it. So here's chapter 2
> 
> I'm still trying to figure out how the story will play out so bare with me.

"Clarke. Clarke." A voice called out. I moaned. Something heavy weighed down on my chest. "Clarker!!!!!!" Raven yelled. I woke with a flinch. She sat on my chest sipping coffee from her mug. we sat in silence for a moment. "What?" Raven handed me her mug then jumped off and reclaimed her drink. "So.. I may or may not be holding a party tonight that you may not be invited too. So maybe you hitch a stay at Octavia's? Maybe that girl Lexa?" I arched myself up onto my elbows and shook my head. "1. Stop reading my messages on my phone. 2. No one goes in my room. 3. You are lucky your parents own the apartment complex." Raven smiled and turned on her heel and left the room. 

Pulling myself out of bed I checked the time. "Shit. No time to shower." Quickly putting on my jeans and a loose shirt. I picked up my phone and shoved it in my back pocket. As I approached the kitchen I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail. "Aye loca. You got five bucks?" Raven pointed to her purse while keeping her stare firmly on the tv. She only had a ten, so I took it and put it my pocket. "Only God knows why you watch the shopping network." Putting on my brown jean jacket, I headed for the door and pulled my bag over my shoulder. "See you tomorrow loca." I closed the door shut and headed for the elevator. 

The bell on top the cafe door chimed as i walked in. I saw Lexa at the side counter talking to another woman. About her age. The girl had long wavy brown hair with golden tips all tied together to hang over her left shoulder. I stood patiently in line as the girl turned and left. "Hey mark." Lexa said. I looked behind me. No one. "It's Clarke." I said approaching the counter. I saw her frown and shake her head as she headed to the coffee maker. "Nope. Pretty sure it's Mark. It's okay to have a manly name." She laughed. I looked up to the ceiling and laughed. Lexa's placed the coffee by the register and the usual brown bag beside it. "you got a nice smile." She said. I handed over the ten dollar bill. "So. Where do plan on this date? Cause I'm available tonight." Lexa fixed me up the change and looked up. "Well. I didn't really start my original plan, but I use that plan to seal the deal." She hummed. "Okay. Tonight. Me and you. My apartment. I'll make you something. We'll watch a movie. Get to know each other. A causal date. Chilling." Putting the muffin into my own bag. I nodded. "alright. I have to go or I'll be late for class." I said my goodbye and left. With another smile and a blushing face. 

For half an hour I listened to Octavia rave about her boyfriend and how he took her to a fancy restaurant and i just doodled. Small drawings of Lexa. The features. Her eyes, smile. "You and that girl got a date tonight?" I looked at her then to my phone in her hands. "For the love of God." I snatched the phone out her hand and read the message from Lexa. 

10:12: Lexa; Hey bae. When's school out?

10:21: Me; Around 1:20. 

10:22: Lexa; cool. I'll pick you up. Elwood university right?

10:22: Me; Yea. You sure you wanna drive me? 

10:24: Lexa; Ya. So i can get that sweet buns to my place! See you then!

I shook my head. "Girls got you smiling like a fool. Haven't seen that smile since coda." Looking at the clock, I started to pack up my stuff. "Well, when you walk in on your girlfriend screwing your roommate, smiling seems to be the last thing on one's mind." Octavia raised her hands to mock surrendering. The bell rang to dismissing us all. "Okay so. You will text me the details and don't leave anything out. I know when you do. And have fun in med class. " we hugged outside the classroom and parted ways. 

It took me a good ten minutes to get to my next class. Pre-Med was across campus and I was a fairly slow walker. Lucky for myself, my mother was the teacher and I was allowed to be late once a week. This was the day. It was always Tuesday. I quickly slipped into class and made my way to my seat beside Harper. I was 5 minutes late and I missed nothing but how to properly do stitches which I learned how to do so by age seven. "Clarke nice of you to join. Late. Again. On a Tuesday." I smiled and raised the cafe bag that I got from Lexa. "You wanna muffin?" I saw my mom roll her eyes and then continued to teach her lesson. 

After an hour of watching my lab partner Harper continue to mess up. I sighed and slapped her hand away. "It's a chicken so don't be to gentle. Make sure the needle goes in deep and under to the next side. When you put the needle from under the skin pull tightly and put the needle under again so it doesn't loosen." I showed her on my own chicken that I already finished. Harper smiled. And got it on her fourth try. She smiled and praised thanks. "No problem. We gotta have each other's back. We need each other to pass." I pulled off my latex gloves and threw them into the designated spot. I walked over to my mom who was typing away on her laptop. "How's dad?" She look up and smiled. "He's good. And you can leave. My rules are simple. You finish the work you can leave. Don't need to make small talk." Then she returned her focus on her computer. I sighed. My mom and dad have been in a fight that's lasted about three weeks now. I turned around and collected my stuff. "See you tomorrow harper." I placed my hand on her shoulder. She waved goodbye. I've known Harper since i was young and she's always been a mute and that's why we got along well. We knew each other's weaknesses and strengths. I waved a goodbye to my mom and head back to the other side of campus. Octavia had drama next. She had this idea that she's going to be the next Meryl Streep. But I wasn't complaining she was pretty damn good at acting. 

I reached her classroom with 5 minutes till the bell and I waited by the wall till I saw a brunette head bob up and down out the door. When she saw me she smiled. "I envy your mother. Makes me want to be in med. so I can leave early. I have one class left. You have none. Like come on." I shrugged and followed her down the hallway. "Well it's lunchtime. And you still haven't told me all the dirty details of last night." I raised an eyebrow and smiled. Octavia linked her arm with mine. "you are very interesting today." 

•••

It was 1:27 and I was quickly trying to leave the library quietly to meet Lexa outside. When I reached the parking lot I looked around for Lexa. I was Lucky that she found me. She pulled up and a simple car. Nothing to fancy. I got in. "Hey foxy." I looked at her. It confused me how with each nickname my heart skipped a beat. "We've known each other for a complete total of 4 hours. What's with the names?" Lexa's shrugged as she made her way on to the road. "You don't like my names yogurt?" I put my head in my hands. Why lord. Why. I saw her laugh. "Nah it's cool. I'll call you Clarke the larker." I moaned. "No. It's cool. Keep coming with the names. See if you can find a winner." I pressed a button on the radio and the music started to blare. I quickly turned down the music. "are you deaf?" I shouted. She laughed. "I like it loud. Gets me in the zone." I finally got a good look at Lexa. She had her hair pulled up in a a tight bun. She wore an open plaid shirt with a tank top underneath. She worth jeans that was held to her waist with a belt. "Hey. Eyes up here buttercup." She slapped my leg as she kept her eyes on the road. I laughed. "Okay sugar." I heard her gasp. "Wish i thought of that one. damn." She looked at me and laughed. 

We arrived at her apartment and i smiled. "fancy place you got." Lexa watched to the trunk and opened it. "Yea. I know. Help me with yo dinner." That I did. That i did.

I could tell this was going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like it, drop a follow at my tumblr --->
> 
> Canadiansketch.tumblr.com 
> 
> (:


	3. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still really nervous about posting. Hope everyone is enjoying the story. 
> 
> I rewrote this chapter a few times because I need to make the first date just right.

Much like my own apartment, lexa's was spacious. I helped her bring the groceries into the kitchen and un pack them. "So what's on the menu." I asked. Lexa's walked past me, brushing her arm against my back. "Well I'm a very bad cook. So spaghetti and meatballs. Unless you don't like balls in your mouth." She joked. I nudged her with my elbow and laughed. "That sounds delicious. Should I do anything, anything to help prepare." Lexa turned and tilted her head in a sarcastic way. "Wow. Thinking I'm unprepared. Well I am. Cause I'm a forgetful person." She took my hand and pulled me into the living room. "Pick a movie and start it. And dinner will be ready." I squeezed her hand before she left. She had unbelievable warm hands. Comfortable hands. I turned back to the shelve full of movies. I had to pick the perfect one. 

I picked a movie called 'our idiot brother.' I've never seen it but I'm glad I picked it. After an hour, I finally finished eating. "You are a slow eater. It's cute." She brought her hand up to my lip and wiped of sauce. "And messy." I felt my self blush and I turned away. Lexa leaned back and smiled. "What's your favourite colour." She asked. "Orange. You?" "Blue. So my friend has this game she has, she let me borrow it. It's a bunch of cards with questions. We answer it. Truthfully." I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it. "There are a couple blank cards, in which we use these to ask our own questions. Sound good?" I simply nodded and she stood up and left down her hallway. She returned with a box and two beers. She handed me one and sat down. "Okay. Ready?" She smiled. I nodded as she opened the box and picked up the first card.

Favourite Animal?  
L: Wolf  
C: elephant

Favourite band?  
L: Rise against  
C: paramore

Favourite movie?  
L: fast and furious  
C: resident evil

Blank card.  
L: what are you in school for?  
C: Medical and art. Who was the girl in the cafe this morning.  
L: Jealous? But my friend Anya. Straighter then the sky. 

Favourite sport:  
L: Hockey  
C: Hockey

Revel past relationships:  
L: Dated a girl, Costia. From like grade 6 to grade 10. She was killed. A guy strangled her because she refused to have sex. My only serious relationship  
C: um. Well. Thaila.. We dated grade 8 to 10. Died in house fire. Roof collapsed on her. Died instantly. Then coda. 2 years. Walked in her screwing my roommate taylor. 

Lexa scratched her head. "This game got deep pretty fast huh. We can stop if you want." I shook my head. "Feels good to finally tell some beside my two friends. Next card." Lexa pulled out the next question.

Talk about family.  
L: Mom is all strict and business related. Dad is always traveling.  
C: mom is doctor but the last few years been teaching at the university. My dad is a tech engineer with the military. Been fighting every day since I can remember.

Revel a secret hook up  
L: i slept with my friends cousin once.  
C: not to long ago I hooked up with my current roommate raven when we were drunk. 

Lexa's jaw dropped and she nudged me with her foot. "You dog. Getting around vanilla." I rolled my eyes and flipped the next card. Blank.

L: favourite weather and why?  
C: Winter because it's beautiful. And do you go to collage or university?  
L: Nope. My mom says the only knowledge i need to know will be learnt from the earth itself. 

We played for a long while, learning more and more about each other. Most of all she made me laugh. I checked my phone. Seven missed messages from Octavia and three missed calls from raven. Probably drunk dial. "Okay last question. Revel a secret that you may or may not be ashamed of." I bit my lip. "I'll  
Go first per usual. I am like immune to alcohol. I could chug a hole keg and feel completely normal. It's weird." I laughed. I ruffled my hand threw my hair. "I uh. Never been to an aquarium. With all the fish and whales and stuff. And i always wanted to. But my mom and dad were always busy." I looked up at Lexa and she was just staring at me with such, I'm not sure what it was but it made my heart jump. "That's adorable love. You seem like you had a very lonely childhood." I nodded. It was true. "Yea. But I think it's very healthy to spend time alone. You need to know how to be alone and not to be defined by another person. And it's shaped me well." Lexa was still staring at me. "Tell me Love. How did you get over coda?" Where was this going? Biting my lip I shrugged. I never thought about it. "I'm not sure. One day I woke up and i didn't think of her. I didn't think about what she was doing or if she was think of me. She wasn't on my mind anymore and I didn't care. I had you on my mind." Lexa looked down as her phone rang. She stood up and took it. I watched her walk towards the kitchen. 

I checked my phone and read Octavia's messages.

O: omg how's it going?  
O: tell me!  
O: I'm at ur house party  
O: it's really cool  
O: I ate your food  
O: are you and lex doing it?  
O: you totally are!

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Raven probably had a batch of pot brownies at the party and Octavia ate a lot. I started to clean up the cards and placing them back into the box when Lexa came back. I smiled. "So my friend, Anya. Left your roommates party. She went with Lincoln and Octavia. She said it's still pretty nuts. So if you want you can stay here. Sleep in my bed. I slumber in Anya's. I nodded. "That's nice of you." I blushed and followed her into her room. It was big but empty. She had her bed and two dressers. No pictures on the walls or anything. I turned. "So, this your way of getting a girl in bed Lexa?" She smiled. She had the best smile. "Ya. And I also make sure they get a kiss." Lexa leaned in and I hesitated but leaned in as well. The kiss was soft and made my heart stop. Her hand was on my neck, her thumb sweetly caressed my cheek. When she pulled away i let out a small moan. "Goodnight love." She smiled then placed another kiss on my cheek and left the room. I sighed. I would kiss her for every moment of I could. But I knew that was pushing it to fast. 

I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love with Lexa right away but it was 4 am and we were laughing way to hard and I felt happy for the first time in a long time. And when Lexa kissed me, I knew. I just knew I was screwed.


	4. The party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I'm going to share the point of views so i can tell a better story of sorts. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It's been five days since our first date, we've had two other dates, but now Its Saturday, we've decided to hang back and go to one of Octavia's friends party. We said to meet each other there so Raven took it upon herself to dress me. I ended up in skinny jeans and loose red silk shirt and sneakers. I refused to wear anything else. "You look so good, I wouldn't mind dating you right now." Raven spoke as I walked into the kitchen. I smiled. Me and Lexa have been going steady. A kiss or so every now and then. "Well if it doesn't work out between me and Lexa or you and wick." I stopped and smiled. "Let's make a pact. If we are still single by 35. Well marry each other. Sound good loca?" Raven shook my hand. "Alright wifey. Now let's hit the road before we miss the party." 

We found Octavia and Lincoln pretty easy. They stood by the kitchen around a couple of people. One including Anya. We waved hello. "Hey!" Octavia hugged me. Anya walked over and slung an arm over my shoulder. "Lexa should be here soon. She had to run an errand for her mom. But i will keep you company." Lincoln handed me a drink as Anya pulled me into the mix of dancers. I found my rhythm with the music in less then a second. "Didn't know you were a dancer anya." She smiled and made me do a twirl. "I'm not just a love. I have other great qualities about me." We danced for a few minutes before I felt a arm around my waist. I smiled when I turned and saw Lexa. She placed a kiss on my cheek and pulled me on for a hug. "Hi love. Thanks for hanging out with her anya." Looking at Lexa who wore a black t-shirt and those jeans that barely stayed on her hips, I licked my lips and pulled her in for another kiss that tasted like a piece of heaven. Anya smiled and took my cup "I'll you get a refill young clarke." and left. I wrapped my arms around her neck and Lexa put her hands on my hips. "I missed you Lexa." I kissed her on the lips. "I missed those sweet blue eyes. I need you to be with me always princess." I let out a childish giggle and continued to dance around her. 

-Raven's POV-

I ran down the stairs and back to the kitchen. Behind me, wick was calling after me, still pulling on his shirt. Anya was there with Octavia. "What's wrong rave?" Octavia asked as she saw wick run in after. "This asshole was upstairs screwing some chick." I shouted. Wick tried to say something but Anya punched him in the face. "Like i say. Never trust any guy with long hair." I looked at her frowned. As if to say really? "Guys a douche. Switch to the ladies." Anya said. I laughed. Looking over I saw Lexa and clarke dancing. "I want a relationship like theirs. They meet and just ugh." I grabbed a beer and started to chug it. Anya and Octavia started pulling wicks body away into a corner. "They do have quite a weird relationship." Octavia stated. I placed the empty bottle on the table and grabbed another one.  
"It's beautiful though." Anya said. "It's beautiful when two people who are equally obsessed and infatuated with each other that they don't care about anything around else." She pointed to the group of guys humping the air beside them. I laughed, maybe to loud. The two stood still, just making out. Anya walked past with two cups. "Forgot to give them drinks. Oops." I laughed. I watched her walk over and break the two up and hand over the cups. Lexa said something and walked away. Anya saw someone and left clarke alone. "Hey o." Looking for Octavia who was no longer there. "Really?!"I turned and saw clarke, she was talking to a guy. Smiling and i didn't feel like being around a guy. She was near the table she set her drink down and look away for a second. And for a split second I think I saw the guy drop something in her drink. I wasn't sure because i am a bit drunk and could be seeing things. I turned around and put my bottle on the table and pulled out my phone. I texted Clarke to be careful, but when I turned around she wasn't there and her drink was on the ground. I saw Lexa walk out from the bathroom and I ran too her. "Lexa! I think I saw some guy put something in her drink. I, I looked away for one second and when I looked back she was gone. I'm sorry." Lexa put her hands in my shoulders. "It's okay we'll find her. Anya. Have you seen Clarke." I heard a no and Lexa say something. "Anya and Echo check up stairs every room. I'll check the backyard raven check downstairs." Quickly I ran downstairs and found no sign of Clarke and ran back upstairs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Clarke's gold hair. I screamed her name and booked it outside. 

The guy was trying to put inside a taxi before I jumped on him. "Let her go!" I yelled. He threw me off. The guy had longish brown hair that stopped under his ears. I rolled over as he continued to try and get Clarke in the car. I pulled at his arm and he pulled back and punched me. I fell back with a thud and everything went dark. 

-Lexa's POV- 

I saw raven hit her head hard off the sidewalk and the clark sitting in the back of the car. I swear I've never run faster in my life then I did that second. I tackled the guy hard and he fell to the ground. "Get off me you bitch!" He shouted. I sat up still on his chest and punched him square in the jaw. Twice. Four times. Maybe seven times before Anya pulled me off. "He's out cold. And I called the police. So he'll be in a jail soon and Raven will have the ambo to take her to the hospital. You should get Clarke home. Let her sleep off the date rape drug." I nodded and ran over to Clarke. "Never trust a guy with long hair I said!" Anya stated as I pulled her out of the car. "Lex! I thought I lost you. That guys said he was going to get me ice cream. But I'm not feeling it anymore." I put her arm around me head and arm around her waist and walked her to my car. "Where we going." She mumbled. I put her inside and she fell asleep. I closed the door and walked over to my side. I had only half a drink so I was decent enough to drive. 

I parked the car and turned it off. Looking over at Clarke who was still passed out I sighed in relief. I pulled out my phone and called anya. 

"Hey. How's Raven?" I asked. There was a muffle of sound. "Sorry. Raven is good. She did smack her head pretty hard, cracked her skull and has a concussion. She's going to be in the hospital for a couple of days. How's Clarke?" I stepped out of the car and closed the door. "Knocked out like a light. But I'm about to carry her inside to our apartment." Anya muffled a few words. "okay good. I was talking to a nurse and she said the let her sleep, but make sure she has about three good mouthfuls of water before she sleeps again. And when Clarke wakes up to have an Advil of sorts." I quickly memorized it my head. "Echo said she'll take your shift tomorrow afternoon." Good. good. I can take care of Clarke. I said goodbye and shoved my phone in my pocket. Opening Clarke's door i quickly caught her head before she slipped out then slipped her arm over my head and out my arm under her legs and on her back and carried her upstairs. 

Clarke sat on my bed as I pulled off her shoes then her jeans. "Stripping me baby. That's naughty." She grabbed at my shirt. I smiled and pulled of her shirt. I handed her a tank top and she pouted but put it on. Tucking her in was not as fun as you'd think. I went to leave but caught my arm. "Stay with me. Cuddle." Her eyes turned to puppy like, I couldn't resist. Walking too the other side of the be I crawled in and Clarke rolled over and placed her head on my chest. "Do you love stars?" She asked. "Yes princess." I kissed head. "Tell me about them." I laughed. "Well. I know that the Stars can form in the skyline. You know what they are?" Clarke whispered. I did in fact. My family knows a lot of the star constellation's. "Well there's the leo. The lion that got killed by Hercules. Then Cassiopeia. She boasted her beauty a lot which upset the Greek gods. When she said she was better the sea nymphs, the gods put her in the sky to be gawked at." Clarke interlocked her fingers with mine. "there was Aries. Like the zodiac sign. Was placed for being a boss ass ram." I heard her laugh. "Thank you for taking care of me." With my empty hand I weaved my hands threw her hair. "You play with my hair all the time, but you should play with your own. Sometimes it's curly, next it's in a bun then a cool braid. Like I'm jealous." I smiled. "Well your hair is gold like the sun. And like the sun, you burned yourself on me and made a permanent mark to scar me for along time love." Clarke did one of her soft but cute giggles. "You're an idiot." She whispered as she closed her eyes and passed out once again. I kissed her forehead.

Just last week it was her who smiled like an idiot. It was finally my turn. And honestly. I'd stay this way forever if I could.


	5. The Cliff

-Lexa's POV- 

When I woke up, my heart started to panic at the current disappearance of warmth on my chest. I raced to my feet and walked out my bedroom door and into the living room. No one. Nothing. When I heard the shower start I exhaled and approached the bathroom. I found a very naked Clarke who smiled when she saw me and my heart did a little flip. Reaching from behind the curtain her hand clutched my wrist and pulled me forward. "Good mornin' Oreo" I whispered as my lips met hers. "Thank you for takin good care of me." I resisted the urge to climb in with her. I pushed a lock of golden hair behind Clarke's ear. "You take the Advil I left out?" She nodded and kissed me again. 

Leaving her to her shower, I returned to the kitchen and pulled out a couple of pans and turned the oven. Cracking 6 eggs into a small bowl and mixing them quick and poured them into the already sizzling pan. Pulling the bacon out of the fridge I put each slice on and let them sizzle. I didn't let them get too crispy, just enough to be tasty and juicy yet a bit crunchy. I was so preoccupied in make sure it was all perfect I didn't sense clarke behind me. 

When her chest met my back, I leaned back into her comfort. "Making me breakfast too? Man I've got a keeper." A laugh left my chest. "Anything for my queen." Clarke blushed. I fixed up a plate of both eggs and bacon. With a piece of bread toasted and buttered. "Can you put ketchup on my eggs." Looking at her I squinted. But did as she asked. Today was about Clarke I told my self. Walking over I handed Clarke her plate and fork and gave her another kiss. "enjoy." Which she did. Clarke told me so about forty times. "So Clarke, I assume you don't remember much, but Raven is in the hospital." She looked up. Worry in her eyes. "When the man tried to get you in the back of the car, Raven jumped on his back and he threw her on the ground. Raven cracked her skull of the pavement. She lost a lot of blood but she's sable and awake." Clarke pushed her back her hair and sighed with relief. "Anya is with her now and is sending updates. We can go see her later if you want." Clarke nodded. 

•••

-Clarke's POV-

"Man you are tough!" I said while touching the bandage around raven's head. She laughed as I leaned back into the chair. "The only one who's aloud to take you is me cupcake. Or Lexa." I kissed her hand and looked up to see Anya and Lexa talking. "So. Anya seems like she cares enough about you to stay all night with you." Raven laughed and looked at her. Anya must've felt Ravens eyes on her because she found hers and held the stare for a few seconds. "Is Raven Reyes gunna bat for the other team? Find out next week on tsn!" I did my best commentator voice. Raven punched me hard in the arm. "No. I mean... I don't know what I mean. Since wick cheated on me. Yea walked in on him. Doing the do. With fricken Harper Avery. Like really? Standards that low? Anyway. Anya was with me all morning and night. It felt nice. And she's from Hawaii too." Raising my eyebrows I looked at her. "Two locas. Niceeeee." 

-Lexa's POV-

"You and clarke seem to be getting serious. It's the longest relationship since Costia." Anya said. Anya still wore her legging jeans or whatever they were, I didn't know. Anya's shirt had Ravens blood still on the shoulder."Yes. Clarke is different." Anya kept her stare. "She makes me feel like before. I don't have to be that flirty, 'strong without anyone' person. When she looks at me. I can't help but melt. Sure we only been dating for a week now. But it feels right." Anya rubbed my back like she always did when she felt like I needed to be comforted. I watched as Clarke joked around with Raven. I couldn't believe she was in my life. "And you. Crushing on Raven. Totally adorable." I saw Anya's eyes widen as if to say, shit you noticed. "I brought you and Raven a change of clothes when you decide to leave." I handed her the bag off my shoulder. "Now I have to take my lady to lunch." I walked into the room and placed my hands on Clarke's shoulders. "We should leave. For that super date I promised you." I waved at Raven and smiled. "Take care of our young Clarke." She said. Nodding, I took Clarke's hand and led her away.

•••

-Clarke's POV- 

After literally hiking uphill through a forest, we finally made it to this cliff that hung over and looked over the ocean. My jaw literally fall through the earth. The view was beautiful. I turned and looked Lexa. "Lex this is gorgeous!" She was already laying out blanket and pulling out stuff. "Yep. I found this place when I was seven." She had her legs crossed and watched me as I looked over and down into the water. "I had a huge fight with my mom about my life. I ran away, or attempted to. I found this place. Stayed here for like seven hours or until I completely forgot what we fought about." I turned and joined Lexa on the blanket and put my hands on her ankles and smiled. "I've only taken two other people here. Anya and Costia." She sucked in a breath after she said her name. "When she was killed, I ran here. And stood at the edge. Contemplating life. Asking myself if I should kill myself. If any one would miss me. It's really what sealed my friendship with Anya. She followed me here. Caught my arm before i stepped." I watched as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "She just held me while I cried. We watched the sun set, the sun rise. Before me and Anya only tolerated each other because Costia. They were cousins and we were dating. Costia wouldn't pick between us. Her death. It brought us closer. Anya is the only thing left, she's a piece of Costia, and I wasn't going to lose it." She looked at the ground holding back tears. I brought my hand to her cheek. Tilting her head up, I looked into her watery green eyes. Lexa tried to pull her head away but I kept it still. Leaning in, I kissed her. A soft passionate kiss. I was on top of her the next second. Her body on the ground, myself lying flat on top of her. Just kissing her. Lexa had her hand on the back off my neck, holding me in place. Her other hand was on my hip. I didn't know where my hands were, I was just sinking, melting, drowning into this kiss. 

Lexa pulled away a couple of minutes later and placed her head into my neck. I felt the warmth of her breath. I rolled to my back, still holding her on top of my body. It was my turn. My turn to help her face her past. Her past was flashing before her eyes and she needed to know it was okay to miss the past loved ones. "Let's enjoy the sunset and sleep under the stars." I whispered. Lexa buried her head into my chest. Looking up at the sky that was already turning black and the moon pushing its way into the sky, I smiled. "Maybe we can see that Cassiopeia. Or the badass ram." Lexa laughed and gave me another kiss. "My mom used to tell me about a pack of wolfs that would run through these very forest's at night looking for the moon. And curse at the moon for being everything they want to be. Safe from people. Out of this world." Lexa said. I let my hands play through her long brown hair. I kissed the top of her head. "I think, maybe the wolf is in love with the moon. And each month, it cries for a love that it will never touch." Lexa pushed herself up and turned to her bag. Searching through her things inside her bag and pulled out a bottle of wine. I raised my eyebrows. She pulled open the bottle with her weird but secretly attractive strength and took a sip. "So was this your big date that was going to seal the deal?" I asked. Lexa looked at me and nodded. "It was at first. But I gathered certain information and I will act on it later." Taking the bottle from Lexa's hand, I took a bigger sip. "What is it? Hockey game? Concert?" She shook her head. "Nope. It'll be a surprise. No more guessing. Let's sit back, watch the sunset finish, drink some wine and hope for some constellations." I kissed her again. Hard. The honest truth was, she scared me. I was scared to give her my heart. But I had to believe and take a risk. I remembered that one thing that Thaila told me when we slept together for the first time. 

If she doesn't scare the hell out of you a little, then she's not the one. 

Lexa was going to be to the one to keep my heart forever or let it burn down in flames.


	6. The Job and The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that everyone is liking the story. And the comments are aspiring me to write more. 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 6!

Lexa was avoiding me. I would text her, she would just R bomb. (Read and don't reply). Go and see her at work. She was to busy. After maybe three days I let her. Just maybe she needed space. Lexa will come back when she was ready. It was 11:30pm on a Thursday and sitting with Harper. That class was full of chatter as we did text book work. I'd find the answers and and Harper would write them down. It worked good for us and we finished faster. "Ms.Chaine may I borrow my daughter for a moment?" Harper smiled and nodded. Walked over to the front, my mom looked up at me. "It's been about four months now, and me and your father agreed that it's time for you to be cut off and for you get a job." My jaw semi dropped on disbelief. "We have agreed to give you 100 bucks a month. As an allowance." I shook my head. Unbelievable. "Maybe you can get a job with Lexa." Yeah. Maybe if we were talking. I returned to my seat and texted anya. 

11:47: Me; Hey are you working today?

11:52: Anya; Yep. With Echo and mrs. Cathers.

11:53: Anya; No lex. Sorry. 

11:54: me; No it's fine. Better that way. 

11:58: Anya; Wanna talk about it? I know how stubborn she can be.

12:00: Me; Maybe later. When you come over. Anyway. You think Lexa's mom will give me a job. Mom and dad are cutting me off for awhile. 

12:12:Anya; I just asked her. She said she would love too. Asked if you come after class. 

12:14: Me; Tell her I'll be there. 

I placed my phone on the table and returned to the work, waiting for the bell to ring. 

•••

The bell chimed as I walked in. "Clarke!" Mrs.cathers exclaimed and pulled me into a hug. For the most part, being a big business woman didn't turn her into one of those self loathing people. "You need no interview, you have job already. You are already like a daughter." I smiled. She was really sweet. "Anya is in charge of you for the first couple of weeks. You start now." I bit my lip. Trying to suck this all in at once. Anya motioned me to follow her to the back room. Anya handed me a shirt that sported the café's name "Addie's" and a name tag. "Put the shirt on and write your name on tag and we'll start." I nodded and did as she instructed. Returning back to the front, the cafe was basically full. Of course it gets packed on my first day on the job. "Okay till it dies down, you are in charge of filling the ordering. I know Lexa showed you how to work the thing." Echo said over my shoulder. She wasn't wrong but wasn't the best. 

When it finally does down 3 hours later at 4pm. One of the latest customers was no other then coda. She saw me and I saw her. Anya was taking her order and table number. After coda finished paying she looked at me. Eyes crying out I'm sorry's. Anya handed me a tray. "You are going to deliver two lattes and two doughnuts to table 6. The woman that just ordered. And don't spill." Anya looked deep in my eyes as she placed each item on the tray. "No problem." Carefully i walked over to the table. As suspected, taylor was with her. I placed the cinnamon dolce latte in front of Coda, she always drank those when we dated. I placed the vanilla latte in front of taylor and placed the plate of doughnuts on the table in between the drink. "Is there anything else you'd like." Saying without making eye contact. "No. But how are you?" I heard coda say. "I haven't seen you since... That day." I looked back at Anya who was watching me. "Well, for the first little while I was doing quite well for who was internally breaking down every second of the day. But now, I'm doing fine. I have a job and I'm having a great time with life." Coda started saying something but payed no attention. "Listen Clarke, what I'm trying to say is. I don't want you to be mad I chose taylor." I laughed. My half giggle half normal laugh. "It's okay that you chose her. We always choose the wrong people for ourselves. After all I chose you." I said with a smiled. "I have to to get back to my job." Turning around on my heal Anya and echo were starring at me. "That was my ex." I said and placed the tray on the counter. I leaned on the desk. "Coda that roommate fucker?" Anya said. "Taylor the girlfriend stealer?" Echo chimed in. I rolled my eyes. As i felt arms around me. I turned around and saw Lexa. Even though I was angry at the sudden avoidance, I still hugged her back. I saw coda staring at me as I hugged Lexa. "I see you have yourself a job." I nodded and smiled. "Just cause I'm your girlfriend, doesn't mean you are getting any special treatment." Hearing those words made my heart jump. Lexa pulled off her coat and put it on the counter. I was about to return behind the counter when Lexa stopped me and pulled me in for a kiss. I moaned and moved in for more. "Hate to brake up the reunited love but table 6 is asking for an waitress." I frowned. I keep forgetting that the cafe has these remote like devices where you click the button and it sends the person behind the counter a notification that they need a waitress. I shook my head. "Noooo." Lexa looked at me. "Crazy ex girlfriend." Echo well, echoed. I looked to the ground. "Anya can you put my coat in the back. I got this." Before grabbing a notebook and pen from my pocket, she tilt my head up and kissed me again then turned and walked towards table 6. "Well looks like she's done avoiding you." I looked at her. "For the love of God. I'm going to kill Octavia. She tells one person they tell the next and so on." I said under my breath and returned behind the counter. A blue light lit up at table 2 and echo went to serve. "She was avoid you because of two things. She felt like she made you uncomfortable a top of the special cliff. And two, she realized it was the anniversary week of her first date with Costia." Anya showed me the messages to confirm she was telling the truth. I looked down. I read the paragraph showed me. 

2:17: Anya; you are avoiding Clarke. Come on. Don't do it. She loves you and you love her. 

2:23: Lexa; I still don't know if we're any good for each other. From day one of meeting her, I tried to stay away, but im not sure if I can. And I know for a fact that I certainly don't want to. Unless she makes the effort to shut me out or disappear off the face of the earth, which I pray to god she doesn't, I'm not going anywhere. I've tried to let her go, but I keep leading her to the wrong exit. I try to see myself out and then I suddenly forget how to walk. 

2:27: Anya; Lexa, don't be afraid of your fears! They're not there to scare you. They're there to let you know that something is worth it. 

2:27: Anya; Clarke is worth it! Betray your head! And believe what your heart says for once. 

I looked up at Anya then too Lexa. Taylor must've gotten up to use the washroom because she was no longer there. Lexa looked back. I smiled at her and she returned the favour then turned her head back too coda. 

-Lexa's POV- 

"How long have you been together." I heard the girl coda ask. "A month and half." Sure it was sorta a lie but it might as well be true. "Why'd you do it." I asked. The girl tucked her long red hair behind her ear. "I guess I fell outta love with Clarke. But i just liked having her around. I regret doing it but, life's life. And if I didn't do it. She wouldn't be with you. Someone who seems like she'd never Betray her." I bit my lip. And looked back at Clarke who smiled at me. I smiled back then returned my gaze at coda. She smiled. "Y'know. Clarke... She doesn't say 'I love you' like a normal person. Instead she laughs, she shakes head then gives you a little smile and say 'You're an idiot.' If she tells you this Lexa. If she tells you you're an idiot. You're the luckiest girl in the world." She said quietly. I looked back at Clarke who was doing some kind of dance with echo and laughing. I remember the night after the party. Her head on my chest and whispering. "You're an idiot." Before passing out. I felt like an idiot for sure now. For considering ending the best thing that happened to me. The second girl returned and took her place. "So again. Another order of our lattes." Coda said.  
She clearly wanted this conversation to stay between us. I wrote it down and left. 

I walked up behind Clarke and turned her around. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. I kissed her before she could say anything. She cupped my face in her hands and smiled while we kissed. She pulled away. "So boss. When does my shift end? When mine ends. Now table 12 needs you." I kissed her again. Anya approached me and smiled. "She's good for you. Costia would be proud." I felt my heart rise. Knowing Anya supported my relationship made me feel a lot better about everything. 

When it was time for closing, echo offered to close up while I drove myself, Anya and Clarke back to Clarke's apartment. I waved goodbye to echo and go into my car. Clarke sat in the back and looked like a lost puppy. I laughed as she pouted. "The backseat is boring." Anya was laughing and I couldn't help but join. "We'll be home soon angel face." She made that 'pfft' sound at the name and looked out the window. 

-Clarke's POV-

We played this game called Cards against humanity for a long while, it was clear that Raven was winning by a long shot so we called it quits. "Raven left to change into her pj's and Anya went to the washroom... Ten minutes ago." Lexa said looking down the hallway. I frowned. She was right. I stood up and opened my phone to the camera. I walked down the hallway to Ravens room, the door was opened with a crack. Slowly I opened the door and found the two hardcore making out. I snapped a few pictures as they pulled away. "Clarke!" I ran back down the hall and jumped on the coach beside Lexa as Raven ran out. I handed Lexa my phone and she swiped through the pictures. She then texted them to herself before giving me back my phone. "Called it. You know I did." She said. I smiled. Anya returned and plopped down on the second coach. Raven crossed her arms. "Raven and Anya sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Raven picked up a pillow from the ground and whipped it at me. I stopped it with my hands but still laughed. Lexa was in her phone. "Heh. I just made an way 50 bucks." My head was on her shoulder as I hummed a what. "Made a deal with echo, Lincoln, tryian that they we're going no to hook up. Holla." She smiled. Raven still standing with her arms crossed. "I hate you." I checked my watch.  
10:37pm. "I'm going to go sleep. Long exhausting day."

I sat on my bed. I wanted to say something to Lexa about the past week. But she didn't want to upset her. But I do want her to be comfortable enough to talk to me about anything. Maybe I could tell her about Thaila. But I knew it would take a lot outta me. "I know what you are thinking about." Lexa sat down beside me. "I know Anya showed you the message. I'm not angry." I watched as Lexa shuffled her fingers through her hair. "They found Costia in a dumpster behind this restaurant. Her neck was raw red. Eyes open, lifeless. The guy who killed her. It was my best friend Everett. They found his DNA. He ugh. He raped her and killed her by accident... Squeezed her neck to tightly. When they caught him, he admitted it. He was going to call the police right away but his father told him not too. Stupid fool screwed himself over. They're both in jail." Taking her hand, i squeezed it. "What hurts the most is that he set me up with her. Everett had problems before he killed her. I would've forgiven him if he didn't kill her. But now it's hard." I watched her. Gasping for breath. "I went to her grave and just talked to her. It felt good. Felt like the weight on my chest lifted. I was released from the hurt. And I'm able to move on now." She looked at me, tears in my eyes. I kissed her. I pulled myself onto my bed fully now. "It took me three years to finally realize it wasn't my fault." Lexa turned and looked at me. And sat on the bed across from me. "What." I took her hand. "The night Thaila died. She begged me to go hang out. But I said no. I wanted to be alone... I wanted to just be alone to be in my own world. And she let me." I looked at the roof. Holding back tears. "The fire started because her dad fell asleep on the couch. He had his leg up on the coffee table where there was a lighted candle on it. He kicked it with his leg. Thaila's room was right under the living room. She took the basement because she like the coldness from the ground." Lexa was looking at me with heartfelt eyes. "The candle lit the carpet on fire. It spread pretty quickly. Mr.Steven woke up and ran upstairs to get the baby. He didn't think about Thaila because she said she was going to be with me. So when he ran downstairs, the hole back of the house was on fire. He heard Thaila screaming. That's right when the floor collapsed on her. She died instantly, which made the pain easier to swallow. She didn't feel anything." The tears were rolling down my cheeks fast and warm. "I blamed myself. For years. Mr. and mrs. Steven spent weeks trying to convince me it wasn't my fault. But i refused to listen because like you, it was something I could hold onto. And when I admitted to myself that it was an accident, I was in collage dating girl that I knew was about to leave me. And when me and coda broke up, I felt free. I was able to become who I am today. Pain helps you become stronger. Helps you become a figure people look up too. And when i met you. I let my guard down and I was lucky enough you didn't break me." I put my hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. "I want us to be able to speak about anything. No matter how much it hurts." Lexa smiled and kissed me. "Tonight. We've become closer then I'd ever thought we would. Let's get some sleep okay?" I nodded as she wiped away my tears. 

Ten minutes later, Lexa was holding onto me so I couldn't move. I loved the feeling of her behind me. Holding onto me like she didn't want to lose me. I finally found that person that I said I wanted back when I was a naive little girl. 

I wanted someone to look at me and think "she's my happy ending." Lexa always looked at me like that. And I finally realized it. 

I was in love.


	7. The Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spent all day planning what's going to happen after this chapter. And I hope you guys will enjoy where it will be going.

On my seventh shift working at the cafe, I've made a total of 134 bucks from tips. And another 200 tops from just working. I felt happy that I was able to take care of myself. Pay for myself and not having to depend on my parents. "How excited are you?" Anya said. I raised my eyebrows in question. "About the super secret-ness of the date tonight" she said hunched over the counter. I shrugged. "Will you too work for once. I'm tired of doing everything." A girl we worked with, Amita said. "Just cause you are new, doesn't mean you get to slack off Clarke." I bit my lip as a light flashed. "As you wish m'lady." Grabbing a pen and a pad of paper I walked over to the table. I smiled at the familiar faces that beamed at me. Jasper, Monty, harper, Octavia and Lincoln. "Look at my girl. All grown up." Octavia said as she pretended to wipe a tear from her cheek. I crossed my arms and shook my head. "I'm still surprised that Lexa's mom gave a job so fast and easily." Lincoln said. I agreed. "Yep. Part of it is mostly because I'm dating her daughter, the other half is because I'm a hard worker and very committed." I said. Jasper laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Okay let me guess. Jasper will have a coffee, two creams two sugars. Monty a hot chocolate." They nodded. "Harper would like iced latte." She gave a thumbs up. "Octavia wants chocolate milk, and Lincoln wants a straight black coffee cause he's a freak." He frowned at me. I laughed. "And chocolate chip cookies." Harper says quietly. I nodded and wrote it down. "Separate bills or all together?" They looked amongst each other. "All together. I got it this time." Lincoln said and handed me thirty bucks. "Keep the change as a tip for your lovely service, queen bee." I gave him the finger and returned to the register. "I'm still confused on what Lincoln sees in Octavia." Anya said as I pulled out the change, my tip. "Well I don't know what Raven sees in you. But I'm not complaining." I muttered then helped with the order. Anya stopped in her tracks. "You guys haven't had sex yet have you?" She said. I shook my head and laughed "Nope. She always stops it from happening or someone interrupts us." Anya laughed. I took the tray and walked over to the group and placed the tray on the table. Once I did they all grabbed there own things fast enough that I could pick my tray up again. "You are like a bunch of savages. My god." I said as I walked away.

It was six pm and my shift was finally over. I pulled my coat on and put my bag on. "Lexa is here." Amita said walking into the back room. Her shift must be over. Echo enter a few seconds after. "Yay for late shift!" She faked an excitement cheer. I laughed and gave her a small hug. "Enjoy your night with Anya." She responded with the look of 'You aren't serious right?' and laughed. I found Lexa behind the counter filling a bag with doughnuts. "Thief!" I whispered. Lexa laughed and rolled her eyes. "For later. Not let's go. I got a present for you." We waved goodbye too Anya as we left the café. The cold wind literally smacked me in the face. "Agh December you bitch." I muttered. I heard Lexa snicker. I quickly climbed into her car and continued to shiver. "It's alright pumpkin. We will have reach our destination soon." Pumpkin? Really? Was she googling these nicknames?

When we got closer to our "destination" Lexa made me wear a blindfold so the surprise would be even better. She led me out from the car into the cold then back into the warmth. We walked for a about twenty minutes before we reached the final spot. Lexa turned me into a certain direction. "Okay. So. I remembered what you said on our first date. So, I got my father to pull some strings and he helped me do this." Lexa undid the blindfold but I kept my eyes closed. "Open your eyes." She whispered. When I did, I smiled. So big, it felt like the smile was off my face. "Lexa.." She brought me to an aquarium. I walked up to the glass and put my hands on the glass and smiled.

-Lexa's POV-

The room was pitch black but the blue light from inside the tanks lit up the room and Clarke's face. I watched as she was memorized by everything. I put the bag on the floor and unpacked it. Taking the blanket and spreading it out. Then pulling out two containers with forks. I also brought a few cans of grape soda. Her favourite. I looked up at Clarke she was still glancing at the fish. Looking like a kid in a candy store. I pulled out my phone and put it to camera. I knew if I didn't catch this moment, even if it'll always be in my head, I'd regret it. I snapped a few photos before Clarke realized what I was doing. She pulled me in for a kiss. I pulled her over the blanket. "Raven and myself made you your favourite meal. Cheese noodles. With garlic bread. I sat down and she did the same. Opening the container and pulling out a fork, I handed it over to Clarke who's eye lit up. She took a bite and moaned. "So good." I joined her and opened my own meal. It was good, for being really cheesy. She laughed. "Is this the big date?" I nodded. "Well it's working." She took a sip of her grape soda and smiled. Her teeth were purple. "How was your day at the animal shelter?" Clarke asked. I shrugged. "You know the usual." I took another bite as she raised her eyebrows. "I'm a pretty sarcastic person, so everybody there that didn't know me, they think I'm a bitch." Clarke laughed. "Well if you can't blow them away with your brilliance then baffle them with your bullshit." She responded. "I mean, that's how I got through high school." She took another bite and turned her head back towards the tank. "You're an idiot Lexa." She giggled. Clarke put down the container and smiled. I played with Clarke's hair. "Clarke.. I'm going to destroy you in the most beautiful way possible, so when we are apart, you will finally understand why storms are named after people." She turned and looked at me. She stood up and got closer to me. "Clarke..." She doesn't let me finish, instead she straddles my lap and takes my face in her hands. She tilted my mouth towards her, I let out a quite gasp as I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. When our lips met the tension in my chest lifts. I was ready. 

Clarke sucked on my lower lip and I slowly parted my lips and Clarke's tongue found its way in. Her fingers were tangled in my hair but I continued to kiss her hungrily. And when we pulled apart Clarke had a grin on her face. I laughed and kissed bet again. Clarke started to pull off my shirt. This time, I didn't stop her. 

•••

When I woke up, it was two in the morning. Clarke was wrapped around me tightly, naked. I gave her a small shake. "Clarke, love wake up." She groaned. "Nooo." She cried. I kissed the top of her head and peeled her arm off of me. "Let's go back home and then we can lie naked all day. Sound good." Clarke smiled and nodded. "Okay let's get dressed." By the time I got finished dressing, Clarke finished getting her pants on. She was distracted by the fish. I started packing up the remained food. When I put my hand into a puddle of grape soda. "Ah. We split out drinks." Clarke smiled and pulled on her shirt. "They can clean it up." Clarke started to roll up the blanket before shoving it inside the bag. I watched her. As she continued to lose focus and stare at the fish. "You can go say goodbye to friends. I'll finish cleaning up." Her eyes beamed. And ran over the glass. Clarke's love was intoxicating. I never wanted to be sober again.

On the ride home, I had the pleasure of a singing Clarke. Who went from singing love me like you by Ellie goulding to waiting game by Banks. Clarke had a beautiful voice. "Ya ya ya. Cats and dogs." I frowned. What the hell was she singing now. She looked at me and smiled. We arrived back at her apartment and miserably went all the way up to the 14th floor. When Clarke opened the door, she squealed then closed the door. 

-Clarke's POV-   
(Few minutes ago)

Me and Lexa stumbled out of the elevator and down the hall. I pulled out my key and try to fit into the keyhole. "Clarke. Wrong door." I looked over at Lexa then at the door. 1405. I slapped myself in the face and walked over to 1407 and opened the door and walked in first. Before my eyes was a naked Raven. I squealed and closed the door and turned away from door. Lexa raised an eyebrow. "NAKED RAVEN. NAKED ANYA." Lexa clutched her stomach and laughed really loud. I put my hands over my eyes and crouched. Lexa fell on her butt and continued to laugh. The door opened. "God damn it Clarke get inside. And bring that laughing machine inside before the neighbours try to report us again." Keeping my hands over my eyes I walked inside. No idea if Lexa followed. "You can open your eyes." I heard Anya say. I slowly peaked out my hands. She wasn't really dressed but had a blanket over her. I turned. Lexa still laughing against the door. As Raven shook her head and returned to the coach. "You should've seen your face Clarke. You.. You were so..." She was laughing so hard she couldn't finish the sentence. "It's alright. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before Clarke." Raven said. I smiled. "I'm going to my room so you guys can finish whatever you guys were doing." I grabbed Lexa's hand and pulled her away to my bedroom. "Ah man. That was good." I stripped off my coat and my boots. Then pulled off pants. "Ah Clarke. I love you." And she took off her coat. "You're an idiot." I said as I crawled underneath my blanket. Lexa turned off the light then crawled into bed with me. "See you in the morning dork." 

I smiled in my sleep because my thoughts couldn't move an inch without bumping into some piece of Lexa. And I absolutely loved it.


	8. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this honestly is the best chapter I wrote and I didn't want to wait till tomorrow to post so here it is.
> 
> Also. Everyone is starting to see the awesomeness that is Raya's (Anya and Raven.) like my fav FF writer lordvaldyfarts (go check her out!) is writing Raya's now. So YA. Enjoy chapter 8!

We were screaming, yelling at the top of our lungs. We've been fighting for over three days. We broken a lot of crap from throwing things at each other. "-- End like this!" I yelled. Her apartment smelt like her. I couldn't stand it. I had to leave. I turned and walked out the door. "Lexa where are you going! We're not finished." I gave her the finger and slammed the door behind me. I ran into the elevator with a guy quickly. Just as the door closed I saw Clarke's golden hair. The guy in the elevator looked at me. I nodded. "How's your day?" I whispered. "Pleasant." He said. Smiling, I crossed my arms and looked at my feet. Why were we fighting again? Because I was stupid and accepted to go on a date with an ex. And I kissed her afterwords. Thankfully I stopped it from going any further. I told Clarke. I had to be honest. 

•••

She turned away. Hand over her mouth. "Clarke, it was stupid. I... I stopped it from going any further." I walked towards her and she quickly turned around and out stretched her arm. "stay away from me." She was angry. Her eyes full of hurt, tears stinging down her cheeks. I pulled her to me, she fought it but soon melted into me. I held her for only a minute before she pushed off of me. "I knew you were distant for that week. But i thought it would pass like time." She snapped before running out of my apartment....

Then at my work, Octavia came in. "You are selfish piece of shit." She basically shouted in front of everyone at the café. "The girl  
Is head over heels for you. Don't do what coda did. She can't handle another heartbreak like that." I looked down at the floor. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Including Amita. Who hates me, despises me. "I really have no idea what 'I love you' means." Octavia said. "But I think it means, please don't leave me." I looked up at her. Octavia smacked me hard before she turned and left the cafe. Amita waved her hand in the air. "Everyone back to your own business." Everyone did. Both Amita and Echo followed me into the back room. I knew I was crying, I was sobbing, the kind of crying that you can't breathe. Echo hugged me. "The moment I met the girl, and saw her with you, it was so clear that she was the only one for you. Everyone can see it." Amita said. I looked up at her from Echo's shoulder. "Sure I hated you since we were children, but you are family. And I love to see my family happy. And Clarke, she carries herself like she rules the hole damn world. Much like yourself. The damn girl cries when you say something nice to her. She needs to be protected because she hasn't seen enough kindness in the world. You are her kindness. Don't screw it up" I pulled back from echo and wiped my tears with my shirt. "If you fight like a married couple, talk like best friends, flirt like first lovers and protect each other like siblings, then you know you're meant to be together." Echo squeezed my hand. "We should get back to work before anyone freaks out." Amita said. I smiled. This was the nicest I've ever seen Amita. "Let's go"

I didn't see Clarke again until this moment. Where I walked into her home. Anya and Raven evacuated to Ravens room almost immediately "Stop running from the argument like a coward!" Was what I said when Clarke turned to storm off into her room. I dropped my coat on the counter and crossed my arms. Clarke stopped in her tracks. "I'm not running. I just don't care anymore. I don't care about you anymore. You should leave and never come back." I was speechless. I shook my head. "You do care Clarke! You care so much that it's eating up inside and you hate the fact that you care so much but it's the only thing you know how to do but you constantly lie to yourself just so you can make it through the day." I shouted. She swallowed. "Maybe so, but I want to ignore you forever. Never see you again." I could physically feel myself shake. Tears welling up in my eyes. "Don't do this." I whispered. Clarke just looked at me. She had nothing left to say. U threw my hands up in the air. "If you wanna get away from me so badly, Fine. Let's ignore each other, try to pretend the other person doesn't exist, but deep down, we both know it wasn't supposed to end like this!" I yelled. I couldn't take it. She regretted what she said. Clarke's feelings were finally being revealed. Cue to me running out. 

•••

I was only wearing a t-shirt. I left my coat in the apartment. I ran outside into the cold. The snow crunching under my weight. "Hey!" I heard Clarke shout. I didn't bother to turn around. I heard a faster pace of crunching snow as Clarke slammed into me and we fell into the snow. We rolled around for a moment or two but before I knew it Clarke was punching me. Everywhere. And I let her. Tears were streaming down her face. After a minute she pushed her self off and into the snow. I sat up and went to move closer. Clarke put her hand up. "Please don't come closer.....unless you plan to stay." I hesitated but I hugged her. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry for staring at you all the time and laughing too loud and having a shaky voice when you tell me those beautiful words that weren't made for people like me." I pulled back from the hug and cupped Clarke's face in my hand. "I look at you and i just love you and it terrifies me.... It terrifies me what I would do for you." Clarke looks at me and her eyes were just shining. We're not something, but we're not nothing." She whispered and kissed me. The kiss is soft. I feel Clarke relax at the feel of my lips. Clarke falls back into the snow and pulls me with her. We sank into the snow. I parted only for a second. "I love you Clarke Eliza Griffin." I whispered against her lips. "I love you Lexa Alyica Cathers." Smiling against her lips, I pressed in deeper with the kiss. The snow was no longer freezing me to death because if this was what death felt like, I will accept it.

-Ravens POV-

I tilted the bag towards Anya. "Want some?" After a second, Anya shoved her hand into the bag and took a handful of popcorn. "Should we get them to come back up or let them freeze?" I asked. Anya shrugged and leaned over the balcony. "They are practically screwing in the snow, let them figure it out." She muffled through the food in her mouth. She walked back inside and i followed closing the balcony door, sealing the freezing cold air from escaping inside. "Who's Finn?" I exhaled and turned around. "My ex boyfriend. Why?" Anya held up my phone and smiled. "He's texting you. Saying he is on his way here. Can't wait to see you and Clarke. Bringing pizza. Hope to reconnect." I bit my lip and walked over. "We dated, he moved over to Europe about a year or two ago. I knew he came back a week ago...He doesn't know about you or wick." I sat down beside her. She looked at and smiled. "You are going to tell him. Yes?" I nodded. It was going to be hard. I used too, maybe still love him and I know he was still in love with me. I looked at Anya. "We should uh, clean up the glass and stuff." She nodded.

We finally got every piece of glass off the ground and out of the carpet when Clarke and Lexa came through the door. With Finn right behind them. Anya smiled. "Our Eskimos are back." She said dumping the glass into the garbage. "We just finished cleaning up your mess." I stood awkwardly as Clarke introduced Finn to Anya. Lexa walked over and whispered. "You better tell him before Anya rips your head off and wears it as a necklace." I pushed her away and walked over to Finn. "Hey! I missed you." I said and hugged him. He responded with a tight hug. It lasted longer then I'd like. I pulled away. "I brought pizza who's hungry?" He smiled and kept a hand on my back. Clarke was the first the one to take a slice. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" she moaned and sat on Lexa. I looked over to Anya then back to Finn. "Finn. Can I talk to you in my room." With a smiled he followed. I closed the door behind us and sighed. "Couldn't wait to see me." He said smoothly as he came closer. I pushed him back. "I have something to tell you." He lowered his head. "I'm seeing  
Anya. And it isn't a fling. It's getting serious. And I have no intention of screwing it up. You're not worth it." Finn laughed and shook his head. "Wow. You becoming a full blown dike? Just like Clarke." Finn grabbed my arm and threw me onto the bed. I closed my eyes. It's already happening. "This is what's gunna happen. We're going have sex. Right now. Then you are going to go break up with that stupid bitch. And come back and we are going to sleep." I gulped. "I also dated a guy named wick. When you left." I can't be afraid. I won't be a scared kid again. Finn huffed. "Now you're just trying to piss me off. Take off your clothes. Now." I shook my head. "No." He pushed his fingers through his hair. "Now." I stood my ground. And then he punched me. Hard. Right in the jaw. I fell back on the bed holding onto my jaw. "Undress now." I stood up. And pulled off my shirt. He smiled now and started to unbutton his shirt. I punched him in the stomach and he hunched over. I quickly ran past him and out the door. I felt him behind me. I tried to run down the hall but he grabbed my leg and pulled me down hard. "Anya!!" I screamed. Finn was on top of me and had his hands on my neck. He grip was tight and I was blacking out. I closed my eyes. And waited. 

"Raven. Raven." Anya shook me awake. I opened my eyes. I was in my bed. I sat up. "Don't worry. Police are on their way." She said. I looked at her and I couldn't help but cry for all those years I let him abuse me. For finally being free. I felt Anya grab hold on me. "I got you now."

The police arrested Finn and took him away. I didn't know what happens to him nor did I want to. Clarke, Lexa and Anya sat with me in the living room. "How long?" I heard Clarke whispered. Holding my cup tightly. "A year after we started dating. He figured that I was a great punching bag to use. I let him because i thought it his way of loving me. So when he moved to Germany, I was happy, that's why I easily moved on." Clarke looked at me the way she did when she felt like the worse person on the earth. "I should've known. We. We were best friends. I could've done something. Stopped it." She pleaded. I shuffled a laugh. "He was smart, knew where to hit so if it would bruise you wouldn't see it. You couldn't have known. No one could." Clarke hugged me. And wouldn't let go. I wrapped my arms around her and I didn't want it to leave. "It's been a long day. Maybe we should turn in." I checked the clock. 10:22. I nodded in agreement. "Sleep well sleeping beauty." Lexa taunted. As I walked by I pour the rest of my water on top of her. She laughed. 

Anya joined me later in the room and smiled. "How's the jaw." She asked. "Sore." She smiled then kissed it. "I won't let anything happen again okay?" I'm going to protect you." Anya whispered in my ear. I honestly don't know how I was lucky enough to meet her and fell in love with this woman. But I was glad. I hope that she will be my future.


	9. The Dog and The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I could've done better with this chapter, I re-wrote it three times and this is the best outcome. 
> 
> I was gunna post two chapters but the next chapter is a complete mess so I have to rewrite the plot and whats going to happen.. So bare with me.
> 
> Chapter 9!

I woke up at the sound of yelps. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Yawning as I pulled myself out of bed, the sound of whining still filled the apartment. "Lexa, what the hell is that?" I said as I stood in front of the living room. Lexa was on the ground rolling around with a black and white thing. "It's a dog. I bought us a dog." I just looked at her. Mouth open, eyes squinted and not saying anything. Lexa sat up and looked at me. "You bought us a dog. Why?" The thing trotted over and smelt my feet. "Well. She is a new born baby. She's cute and she's awesome. And I wanted a dog." Kneeling down, I pet the dog. The fur was soft, not fluffy. "You can name her if you want, sugarcane." Lexa said. Jesus. These nicknames were getting annoying. "Wow what an honour." The dog licked my hand. "Hmmmm. She's a husky right?" Lexa nodded. I picked up the dog and brought it to my face. Keeping a straight and serious stare. "Blizzard." I whispered as the front door opened. "Omg a dog." Raven called out and ran over. Lexa was smiling. "Her name is blizzard. And she's great." She said. I let Raven hold the dog as i walked over to Lexa. "Where'd you find it?" She shrugged and sipped her coffee. "The shelter. They found a bunch of puppies in a box, I took one. They needed love. Our love. And I know how much you hate cats, so this is close as I can get." I moaned and looked at the dog. "She's staying here. Right?" Lexa nodded. "Oh yea...speaking of staying in places." Raven said and put the dog down. "So, I'm thinking of asking Anya to move in with me. And I think it'd be best if you moved in with Lexa." I shook my head fast before Lexa stopped my head with her hands. "You stay with Lexa a lot anyway. And you're bed will always be there if anything happens." Looking at Lexa who smiled and shrugged. "If it's okay with Lexa. But I'm hurt! you wanna replace moi with Anya." I started to pet blizzard. I looked up and saw the clock on the wall and moaned "Shit. I'm going to be late for class." I jumped up and ran into Lexa's room. We've dated for about three months now, so I guess moving in together is semi fast, but it was right. I didn't even have my own drawer full of clothes which was ridiculous. My clothes that I am wearing were dirty, so I rummaged through Lexa's clothes until i found something to wear. "Hey I can i borrow your car lex?" She looked at me and smiled. "Sure can smoky. Keys are on the hook. And you look really hot in my clothes." I smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll text you when I'm in class." 

I made it into class seconds before the last bell rang and ran up to Octavia, who smiled. I unpacked my bag and got comfortable. "Rough morning?" I heard her ask. Monday's were always rough but I nodded in agreement. "Lexa bought a dog." Octavia raised her eyebrows. "And we are moving in together." She grabbed my arm and smiled. "Clarke!" Mr. baker walked in and did his usual cheer and babbled on. I zoned out cause my mind was going crazy. "This weeks BBS is Future. Draw where you see you would be in five years from now. Who you're with. Who's still in you're life, what you hope to be. So let's get started." I opened my book to a blank page and started drawing. I wasn't sure what but my hand moved on its own. "Why so fast of a move in?" Octavia said. I sighed. "Raven is asking Anya to move in with her and so I said I'd live with Lexa. I don't care, I love Lexa and we spend a lot of time together so it's all good." I looked at my phone and saw I had messages from Anya ignoring them as Octavia was raving about Lincoln again but as usual I was in my own world. I focused on drawing her. Lexa. Her face, the way her eyes light up when she's kissing me. With our new dog, blizzard in the background. What I imagine her to look like in five years. "Griffin! This is beautiful as usual!" I looked up at mr. Baker and smiled. "I'm always surprised at how well you draw. It's always beautiful." I laughed. "Thank you." He moved onwards down the table. I picked up my phone.

Anya: Hey, I guess you know about Raven asking me to move in. You not mad?

Me: No. I'm always with Lexa at her place. So might as well move in. Just don't turn my room inside out yeah? 

Anya: yeah. Echo wants to know if you can take her shift tonight. She has a date with that guy bellamy.

Me: Bellamy? As in Bellamy Blake? 

Anya: yea. You know him? 

Me: yea it's me and Ravens pal Octavia's older brother. 

"Octavia, how's Bellamy?" I asked she shrugged. "Good I guess. We haven't talked much." I told her about echo. And she was honestly surprised. "Man. Bellamy usually has a type. This girl is different. But hey. Im not gunna judge." I laughed. "Hey Clarke." I turned around and saw Fox standing behind me. "Hey. What's up?" She fidgeted. "I ugh.. Coach redpath ask me to ask you if you'd like to join the hockey team. We need a few more players and he knows you used to play. So if you ever want to come out you can." I thought about it for a second and nodded. "I'll take you up on that. I have missed playing. I might be a bit rusty. Ill go see him after school." Fox smiled and waved before walking away. 

I found myself at the rink talking to coach redpath. "I'm so glad you decided to come. We could use your skill." I laughed. "I used to be really good I suppose. I'm a bit rusty so bare with me." He nodded his head and laughed. "Our practices are Tuesday's and every other Thursday. So suit up." He slapped my arm and walked away. I realized later I never responded back to Anya and I cursed to myself and picked up my phone.

Me: Does echo still need me to take her shift?

Anya: No. Lexa took it.

Me: I'm sorry. I forgot to press send

Anya: it's fine. 

I tossed my phone on the seat and sighed. I just sat in the parking lot for a few minutes. In was so tired and it was finally taking its toll on me. My cell rang and it was my mother. 

"Hey. What's up?" 

"Hey sweetie. Me and you're dad were wondering if you could come over for dinner."

"Depends. Are you done fighting yet?"

"Yes. We are. If you want, bring Lexa."

"Lexa's working but yea ill come over now. I got nowhere to be."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

I hung up and started the car. Lexa's car roared to life, I felt very comfortable in it. I turned up the radio and made it to my moms house in less then fifteen minutes.

••• 

"So you and Lexa. You guys serious?" My dad said. I smiled. When I thought about it, it made me all jumpy. "Yea. I think so." My father was always more interested in my happiness. My mom was more, future, future. "Guess what?" I said smiling. "I joined the school hockey team." My father clapped his hands and smiled. "Congratulations!" I laughed. My mother was not impressed. "I think you should stick to your studies. Lexa is distracting you already." I dropped my fork on the plate and leaned back on to the chair. "Abby. Don't." My dad said but she put her hand up. "I'm serious. You show up everyday tired. You hardly pay attention in class. You are only passing the glass because you're my daughter." I laughed. "And now you are starting to dress like her. A slutty combat loser." I rubbed my hand down my face and sighed. "If it's such a problem then just fail me." I snapped. "No. I won't have you make a fool of me." I laughed, and it sounded like I was lunatic. "Fuck you. You are never happy with anything I do. I finally find someone since Thaila that makes happy. And I never wanted to go to Med school! You forced me basically. And I will play hockey because it's my only release from the stress you put me through. And I love Lexa. And I see her in my future. But I don't see you." I shouted. I stood up and left the table. I quickly slide my feet into my shoes, grab my coat and walked outside. I unlocked the car and before I got in, I looked at the garage. I closed the door and walked to the garage and opened it. I looked through the stuff then found my old hockey bag. I smiled and picked it up. Still heavy as I remembered. I found two of my sticks and grabbed them. I hope Lexa doesn't mind the smell that will linger for a bit as i put my bag in the trunk and sticks in the back. "Honey." I turned and saw my dad. He walked over and gave me a hug. "I know how hard your mother is, but don't let it get to your head. Stay strong." He saw the sticks in the car. "And impress everyone with your skills. And tell Lexa I'd like to meet the girl who stole my little girls heart." I felt my cheeks warm up. He pulled me into another hug and kissed the top of my forehead. "See you around kiddo." I kissed him on the cheek. "Bye dad." I got into the car and drove home. My own home. I needed some time to be alone. I parked and walked up stairs with my hockey equipment. I walked inside and found Raven and Anya cuddling on the coach. I waved hello and walked into my room. I dropped my bag and sticks on the floor with a huge thud before changing into my shorts and t-shirt and collapsed into my bed and sighed. I picked up my phone. I had a few messages from Lexa. I quickly read through them. 

Lexa: Hey how are you?  
Lexa: covering for echo. See you back at my place?  
Lexa: are you okay?  
Lexa: Clarke??? Answer babe please!

Me: I'm tired. Had a fight with mom, need to be alone. See you later. 

I quickly replied and plugged my phone into the charger. I fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.


	10. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this last night after my own hockey game. And I felt pumped. 
> 
> I'm also really digging Raven and Anya. So there may be more of them. Anyway enjoy chapter 10..

I pulled the jersey over my head and down over the shoulder pads. This was my first game apart of the team. I wore number 41. My old number. Id to think I was still good as I was back when I played in high school. The jerseys, black and blue like our school colours. We were the Ice Cats. "You ready Griffin? We gunna destroy the Sharks! Well.. Hopefully. They are really good. Are archenemies. Never beat them." Fox said. I laughed at her excitement turned fear and put on my helmet. "We'll do good. Don't worry. This is only the sixth game of the season, sure you lost them all, but luck changes. Like right now." Fox smiled and gave me a fist bump.

We stood on the ice. Listening to our coaches pump up speech. I was chewing on my mouth guard, I was nervous, these girls were on the team longer and aren't as rusty as me. Looking over at the Sharks. I could feel my body jump. Most of the girls were big and were already giving me the stink eye. I quickly exhaled. I was on the second line, which was okay. The girls spot I took, she was more then happy to give me her spot. I sat on the bench as the first line was on the ice. I was playing with Monroe and Payton. They were good and were able to keep up with my speed and we got along pretty well. The game started started. "Clarke! Clarke!" I heard and I turned around. I saw Octavia, Lincoln, harper, Echo, Raven and Anya. No Lexa. I sighed but waved to them. "Looks like you already got die hard fans." I heard monroe state. I laughed and nudged her as the whisper blew and the coach called our line and we hopped on the ice. I skated into the Sharks zone and took my place at the centre. "Ahh fresh meat." I looked up and smiled. The girl was short, and looked tough. "Quit talking smack and show me what you got." The puck dropped and i swiped it back to the d-man, Bianca who started to set up a plan. It was thirty seconds of passing until i had no coverage by anyone near the net and monroe made a nice pass across the ice. I dropped on one knee and slapped the puck hard into the back of the net. I returned to both skates and raised my hands in the air and smile like a fool. "CLARKE!!!!" I heard Monroe cheer. I got bombarded by hugs from my team. I skated to the bench and got my row of high fives before I got on the bench and sat down. "Good shot Griffin, amazing pass Monroe." Coach redpath said. Me and monroe gave each other a fist bump and laughed. This felt good. Refreshingly different.

By the end of the first we were winning 2-0. We sat in our locker room as the ice got flooded. "Clarke Lexa's looking for you outside." Brooke said as she walked in from the hall. I nodded. I took off my jersey and shoulder pads and left nothing but my bra on. I walked out into the hallway and found Lexa. I smiled. "Whoa. Look at you all sweaty and stuff. Actually turning me on." I kissed her. "Mmmmm puck head." I pulled back. "How was work." She shrugged. "Same old, same old. Was able to leave so I can see you kick the Sharks asses." I laughed. Lexa has been really supportive with my choice to play hockey even though I come back from practices smelling like feet and sleep beside her. Since moving in with Lexa, we've gotten closer and I felt more and more in love. "Can't believe I missed your goal though. Lincoln said it was beautiful." I nodded. Lexa laughed. I looked up and saw the campus camera crew. I did a nod and waved. "The school has seen you practically naked. Any comments?" Lexa joked. The coach called my name for me to get back into the change room. I nodded and smiled. "I'll score another goal. Just for you." Lexa pulled me in for a kiss that ended too soon. I moaned for more but she pushed me away. "Go get em superstar." She slapped my bare back. I shook my head and left smiling. 

Mid second period, I scored another goal. But instead of a hug from a teammate I got hit hard on to my ass. I slid into the boards hard as monroe basically jumped on the girl. I got to my feet and skated over and pulled monroe off before she could get a penalty. I dragged her to the bench and sat down. "That chick needs to watch her ass. I'm going to destroy her." Shaking my head I sprayed her with water. "Easy tiger." She smacked the bottle from my hand. I looked behind me and saw the group cheering for me. I waved. Lexa gave me a little heart sign using her hands. The game was long and tiring. We won 5-2, finally breaking the losing streak. I finished the game with 3 points. 2 goals and an assist on Reilly's goal. I got dressed quickly after the game and joined Lexa and the group outside. The cold air felt good on my warm sweaty skin. "Good game superstar." Lexa said and kissed me but when she pulled back she waved a hand in front of her nose. "Yea. Yea. I smell. Get over it." Best thing about school hockey was that I could keep my equipment in the change room and I didn't need to always carry it around. "That's the best I've felt in a while. In a active way. How about we go out and get some drinks." I asked. They all stood silently until Octavia raised her arms in the air and smiled. "SHES BACK BITCHES!"   
••  
Monroe and Payton joined us at the bar. "Next round is on me." Monroe said when she joined our group. We cheered and I hugged her. "Good to see you!" I said. I felt Lexa's eyes on me so i turned and looked at her. "Let's go dance" I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. 

-Ravens POV- 

Anya brought over beer for me and kissed my forehead. "So Raven. Anya. What do you guys do?" The girl Monroe asked. "I'm in university for mechanical engineering. Working part time at the body shop on Cason street." I said. Monroe nodded and looked at Anya. "I'm in my final year for policing." I smiled. My girlfriend was going to be a cop. "Yourself monroe, Payton." Anya asked. I took another swig from my beer. "I'm here for the hockey scholarship but also taking acting classes." Monroe said. "english major. Creative writing. All of the sorts." Payton smiled. I looked over at the crowd dancing in place. Girlfriends with girlfriends or boyfriends with girlfriends etc. "you seeing anyone?" I asked curiously. Monroe shook her head. "Me and my girlfriend broke up a month ago. But it's cool. More time to spend with the team." Payton laughed. "I have a boyfriend. Chad. Dating for six months now." Anya said something that must've been funny but I tuned out. For a long time. "Raven." Anya whispered in my ear. I looked at her. "Let's get outta here." I nodded and waved a goodbye to the group and let Anya lead me out of the bar and to her car. "Where you taking me?" I pressed her up against trunk. "I'm thinking that Italian restaurant that you love. Then over to Micky D's for some Mcfluery's. Then we will go back to our place and I'll make you scream my name." I moaned and pressed a hard kiss into her lips. "Get in the car babe before I change my mind."

•••

We lay on the floor later that night together. Anya's bare chest was pressed against my back. Her arm draped over my side. Her chin was lightly resting on my shoulder, I could feel her warm breath roll down my skin. I if I moved an inch Anya would flinch and her grip on me would tighten and pull me closer. "Anya. Babe." She groaned but woke up. "Let's go to the bed. The floor is gunna screw up our backs." She kissed my shoulder but sat up and watched me as I stood up and pulled on my shorts and t shirt. Anya reluctantly stood up and walked to the bed room. Butt naked. Before she entered the room she turned and winked at me. I smirked and ran after her into the room.


	11. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Chapter 11 already. Im still surprised anyone is reading it.. So thanks to guys for keeping me motivated of such. I'll probably have two chapters up tomorrow. Who knows. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy this chapter and suffer over the break of the100

Two months later....

I came back late from a party with the team and it bugged Lexa. She was sitting on the couch when I walked in. "Hey Lexa. What's up?" I pulled off my coat and put it on the hook. Lexa looked at me and stood up. Arms crossed. "You are never around anymore." I sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just with the team, I'm starting to feel apart of the team finally." I leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked to the floor. Blizzard sat on the couch and barked. "I want you to hang around with me more. And a little less with the team." I opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. "Lexa. That's like asking me not to have friends." I joked. Lexa was serious. "Lexa. I'm sorry I don't want to sit in the apartment every night watching movies. It gets boring after awhile. I wanna go out places." I said. Lexa shook her head. "I just want to be with you and just like, cuddle. Not go out and drink and waste money." I placed the bottle on the table and laughed. "I'm not going to stop hanging out with my friends. I'm sorry." I walked around the counter. She was angry. "This is ridiculous. Come on." I shouted. I was getting angry now. "You are ridiculous." I laughed and shook my head. "I'm sorry that I'm enjoying the collage life. It's not my fault that you didn't want to go. And if you can't accept that I'm living the life of a normal twenty year old then maybe we should just break up." I said. Lexa nodded. "Yea. Maybe we should." She replied. And everything stopped. I didn't think she would take seriously. Or give up. It hit me hard... Like a wrecking ball. "Lexa." I whispered. She turned around and looked away. "Grab some of your shit and leave." I looked to the ground before I went to the room and pulled out my suit case from under the bed. I started pulling out my stuff from the drawers and shoving them into the suitcase. I pretty much got everything inside. I stood there for a second. Holding back my tears. I saw blizzard walk in. I knelt down and have her a kiss. "Bye girl. Take good care of lex. See you around maybe." I stood up and walked to the door. I pulled on my coat. I looked at Lexa. "You are choosing leave me and that's fine. Well actually it's not. But if that makes you happy, then it's okay." I said. Lexa didn't budge. Didn't speak. I sighed and opened the door. Before closing the door behind I turned and looked. Lexa was staring at me. "Our relationship probably meant nothing to you... But to me it felt like the world." I said. I saw her break. And I closed the door and leave. Nothing was going to stop me now. 

I left the cab and gave the man a twenty. I said thanks then went to Ravens apartment, my old home. I went to the door and knocked. I could use my key but I wanted to knock just in case. Anya opened the door and smiled. "Hey!" She said. I just kept a straight face. Then she saw the suitcase and motioned me inside. "Clarke. Hey." Raven said. Anya closed the door. "We broke up. It's serious this time. I don't think it can be fixed." I whispered. "Well you're room is still there. this is still your home." Raven said. "Thank you." I hugged her and walked into my old room and I felt memories. Raven walked in and sat beside me. "Octavia was right. Hockey was going to destroy my relationship." I said as a sob broke free. Raven hugged me again. "I just wanna go to bed. Sleep it off." Raven nodded and pushed my hair back behind my ears. "It will get better. Hold on." She got up and left closing the door behind her. collapsed on the bed hard and sighed. I could feel the sobs get stuck in my throat. But I held them in. I  
Couldn't let them take me over.

I woke up at 9 and was glad it was Saturday. I needed to down to the cafe and let mrs.Cathers that i was quitting. I couldn't be around Lexa anymore. So i quickly got dressed in fresh clothes and walked into the kitchen. Anya was about to leave for work. "Hey Anya. Can I get a ride to the cafe?" She nodded. I followed her out and to ravens truck. "You swap cars?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "Yea. She prefers my car over her truck. And I like trucks. So we swapped." I laughed. Sounds about right. Just like Raven. 

We walked into the cafe and I saw Lexa behind the counter talking to echo. She saw me and stopped. I bit my lip and saw her mother by herself sitting at a table, I walked over quickly. "Hey. Mrs.Cathers." She looked up and smiled. Lexa didn't tell her yet. She motioned to sit down. "I uh. Came to tell you, that I'm going to leave." A sad face came upon her face. "I'm going through a lot of stuff right now and I can't have to worry about work. I love it here. The best job you can have." I said she nodded. "It's alright. I understand. Just know, that your job is always here. Does Lexa know?" I sighed and looked up. Lexa was staring at us. "Uh yeah. You should ask her yourself. She knows more about it." I looked at my phone. "I have to go now. Bye mrs.Cathers" I waved and left the cafe. My phone rang. "Hey monroe. Yeah I can. I'll see you soon." I hung up. May the thrills of the single life begin. 

-Lexa POV- 

When the door closed behind her I lost the feeling in my legs and fell into the couch. I've never imagined I would feel like this again. I was still wearing her sweater. It was a little bulky but really warm and smelt like her. Like cinnamon. I took another intake of the smell before I stood up and wondered into the room. What have I done? I screwed up the best thing ever. I wouldn't crawl back to her. That was weakness. I opened her drawers to find nothing. It was all gone. Everything but her sketchbook. The one she was always drawing in when we sat on the couch. I picked it up and sat on the bed. Opening. The first page was blank, the next was her friend Octavia. Smiling straight ahead. On the next was Clarke's ex. Coda. Unlike the Octavia drawing, this one was coloured. From her red hair to the brown in her eyes. The girls face screamed innocence but her eyes said Liar. I flipped through the pages. Each filled with simple drawings of sunsets to flowers to animals. Until I flipped to a page labeled First encounter . Under it was me. Behind the counter at the cafe. My hair pulled back holding up a cup writing her name. My heart melted. And flipped another page. Labeled forever. It was me again. This time i was standing in what seems to be a wedding dress. I closed the book. I could look anymore. I knew there were going to be more. I found a pen on the desk. I opened the book to the first page and wrote something before closing it. I turned off the light and crawled into bed where the tears escaped my eyes.

When I saw Clarke walk in behind Anya this morning my heart stopped. Our eyes locked before she broke it and walked over to my mom. What was she doing? "Hey. How are you?" Anya asked. I shrugged. I sat in silence. I watched my mom take her hand and Clarke smile. Those blue eyes staring straight ahead like they've never seen evil. She got up and hugged my mom. My mom waved goodbye and Clarke returned the favour before she left. I bit my bottom lip and watched her walk away.   
"Did something happen between you and that sweet girl?" My mother asked. I nodded and told her. Everything. My mother shook her head. "Clarke was right, you need to get out more." She snickered and walked away. "I have to meet your father. See you later." I watched her leave, disappointed in me like usual. "You holding up?" Anya said. I shook my head and tear started to roll down my cheeks. "What did I do." I cried into Anya's chest. She hugged me tight. "Losing her was like hearing every goodbye said to me all at once." I sobbed. "I should've." I continued to cry. Anya brought me over to a booth and sat me down. Echo soon joined us and handed me a coffee. "I'll admit. The last few weeks, your relationship was on the rocks." Echo said. I nodded cause it was true. "We both knew it wasn't suppose to end like this." I whispered and sipped my coffee. "You'll move on. Love again." Anya said. I nodded. "Maybe. But not in the way me and Clarke did." I walked into the back room and Anya followed me. I pulled out the sketchbook and handed it to Anya. "I would give it to her.. But I can't. So can you return it." Anya took it and nodded. "Yea. Just keep strong." She whispered as i returned to the counter.

-Clarke POV- 

A month later...

I sat on monroe's couch and changed channels. I sighed. Me and Monroe became friends with benefits. It was weird at first but we got used to it. I had no feelings at all monroe nor did she for me. I haven't seen Lexa since the cafe, and Anya never talked about her. Breaking up was for the best. I've gotten closer to Octavia again. I've missed how she made me laugh with her stupid jokes and my marks have gone up. I've also become 100% more focused on hockey which our team is now 7-6-0, winning seven straight. Monroe walked out from her bedroom and smiled. "Hey. Your still here." I nodded. "Yea. It's still pretty early in the morning." I laughed. Monroe shrugged and smiled. "It's all good. Usually you leave right away. That's all." I checked my phone. 1:27am. "Why don't you come back to bed." I heard her whisper. I turned off the tv and took her hand as she lead me back to the room.

I woke up at 8am and got dressed. Monroe was in the kitchen as I pulled my shirt over my head. "Hey." She poured coffee into a mug for me. I walked over and hugged her. "Thanks." I kissed her on the cheek. "I have a date tonight with that girl Payton's been trying to set me up with so long." I picked up my bag and put it on the chair. "Finally let her suck you into her worm hole?" I heard her snicker as I zipped up the bag. I pulled my coat on. Despite it being February, the wind was cold and the snow was still haunting. "I'll see you tomorrow at practice." She said as I left the apartment.

As I walked from monroe apartment I saw Lexa. With a girl. I stopped and hid behind a tree. Sorta. I still had a hickey on my neck from monroe. She liked to leaves those and it was okay. I sighed and quickly as I could tried to walk by her. "Clarke hey!" I stopped with a sigh and looked at her. I smiled and gave her a small wave. She sucked on her bottom lip when she saw the hickey. She started talking about something but i didn't really pay attention. "I miss you." Was all I heard. I shook my head and laughed. "I remember crying over you. And I don't mean a couple of tears. I'm talking about collapsing and screaming at the moon." I looked at her. "And I'm not ready to deal with going through that again. I have to get to class." I walked past her. I could feel her eyes on me still. I exhaled heavily and continued towards the university.

I thought for so long that life was unfair until somebody said to me 'Life is fair because it's unfair to everybody.'


	12. The Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a long chapter. I almost split them up into two chapters but that takes a lot of work on an iPhone. 
> 
> I also did some researching on stars, cause i knew squat.
> 
> Anyway, I've noticed that I've used a lot of "months later" so I just filled in some blanks. Enjoy.

Dec 25 . 2015 3:03am 

"Lexa. Lexa wake up." I shook her until she woke up. She mumbled a few curse words under her breath before turning to me. "Santa came." I whispered. I stood up and jumped on the bed. "Did you eat those brownies from Anya's room again?" Lexa said as she pulled me on top of her. I straddled her thighs and nodded. I kissed her hard. She sucked on my bottom lip and moaned when I pulled away. "Let's go see what Santa got us." I whispered. Lexa shook her head before flipping me on my back and leaned into me with a another soft kiss. "Not yet." She whispered. I whined against her lips. Part of me wanted to push her off and open presents and eat those chocolate peanut butter balls my dad made. (most likely the pot talking.) The other half wanted to hold Lexa on top of me. "But Santa came." I whined again. Lexa laughed. "Santa won't be the only one who will come cupcake." I smiled and kissed her hard on her lips. 

Dec 31 2015 10:22 pm

Raven and Anya's place was a bit packed. The people who worked at the cafe, echo, Amita and Shelby (another crazy story). The hockey team, some classmates from both girls, and our regular group. Jasper, Lincoln, Octavia, maya, Harper, Monty. Myself and Lexa. And a bunch of others. We all waiting till midnight so we could celebrate the new year. "Brownie?" Anya asked as she stop in front of merl with the plate. I reached for one but Lexa pulled my arm down. "No. Not after Christmas." I remember when Lexa told Anya about that night. How she started laughing with Raven. They've been trying to get me high since. Anya took a bite from one and shrugged. "More for me... Monroe?" She held out the plate and Monroe grabbed one and saying "Why not?" Anya smiled before returning to the crowd. Lexa excused herself and left me with Monroe who munched down on the brownie. "Who you kissing at midnight?" I asked her. She shrugged. "Anyone who's around me. So you." I laughed. "well if Lexa takes an hour to go the washroom then sure." Monroe smiled. I finished my beer and set the bottle on the counter. "What's your thoughts on friend with benefits?" She asked. I raised my eyebrows. "Um. I've never done it myself. But uh. If two friends can screw without feelings then sure. Just sex. Why?" I looked at her before walking to the fridge and pulling out another beer. "I'm sorta doing it with ruby." I nearly spit out the alcohol in my mouth. "Ruby from our team? Ruby the I hate everyone because I'm the best." Monroe nodded looking at her feet. I laughed. Maybe louder then need be. "Is it good at least?" I asked her. Monroe laughed and shook her head. "No. It's awful. She has no idea what's she's doing." I laughed grabbing at my side. "Oh it hurts." Monroe punched me. "She's coming." I hid my laugher behind my arm. "Monroe." Ruby said and kissed her. She looked at me. "Griffin." I tried not to laugh. "I Uh... Have to go find my friends. Good luck." I quickly escaped and found Octavia and Monty sitting on the balcony. "Lady and mont." I said as I opened the door and joined them. "2015 was a good year." I said as I leaned over the side. They nodded. "To 2016 and the many memories I hope to achieve." I raised my beer. They joined me before we took a long slug. I checked my watch. 11:42. "We better go find out better selfs for the New Years kiss." Octavia said. Monty pouted. I looked back to party and saw Monroe standing alone. Escaping ruby. "Come with me mont." I took his hand and lead him towards Monroe. "Roe. This is Monty. and he will be you're kiss. You do swing both was yes." She nodded and introduced herself. "Free from ruby yea?" I laughed and looked around for Lexa. I spotted her by the kitchen table with Anya and Raven. I pushed myself through the crowd and hugged Lexa from behind. 

11:57.

Thanks to Monty and Ravens skills they managed to hook up the sound from the tv to the six speakers around the home. The man from TV who stood in New York square was spouting stuff out. Minutes passed as I looked around. 

Jasper and maya  
Lincoln and Octavia  
Monroe and Monty  
Harper and David  
Payton and Atom  
Raven and Anya

I smiled. Seeing everyone happy filled my stomach with joy. Lexa turned me around. 

10  
She looked at me, filling me with joy

9  
She smiled and my heart started beating out my chest

8  
I felt her eyes watching my every move

7  
Raven gave me her wicked smile as if to suggest something more 

6  
My fingers interlocked with hers

5  
I never wanted the moment to end

4  
Lexa bit her lip which drove me crazy

3  
She's put her arms around my neck

2  
She leaned in and I could smell her perfume 

1  
Her lips met mine in a tender touch

0  
Our kiss gained heat at the beginning of a new year. 

When we broke apart, she smiled at me. I kissed her again and didn't want to separate. I held my hands at her waist as her arms tug my head down. "Get a room!" I heard Octavia shout. I gave them the finger while keeping the kiss strong. When we parted, Lexa said goodbye before tugging me out of the apartment and to the car. Later we crashed  
Into our own apartment. We didn't make further then the kitchen before we ripped each other's clothes off. Thankfully blizzard was in her cage. Lexa picked me up and wrapped my legs around her waist as she sat me on the counter. I let my hands wander up and down her body. From her hard semi six pack to the scar on her back. Every part of her body filled me with excitement. She pushed me on my back before kissing down my body to my thighs. My head went back as i screamed her name her. 

January 25 2016

I laughed when she mentioned it. She just smiled and turned around. I bit my lip and turned her around and kissed her. Pushing her hard up against the locker. I pulled away and looked at her. Monroe shuffled a laugh. I licked my lips. It was alright. It wasn't like Lexa was waiting at home fire me anymore. I smirked and kissed her again. I was going to enjoy this as much as I could.

April 23 2016 

-Ravens POV-

It started with screaming and ended with goodbye. Much like Clarke and Lexa's fight. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't built that way. If Anya wanted to base her life upon Lexa's life then so be it. I wouldn't wait around for Anya while she went to save Lexa from drowning her sorrows. I broke it off with her. I sat on the couch and just leaned back. I heard a door creak open and I looked up. Clarke walked from behind the corner. "So... That was awkward." I looked at her and opened my mouth. Monroe soon followed her out. "You guys heard that." They nodded. I put my face in my hands and groaned. Monroe walked over and handed me a cup of coffee. "Thanks." She nodded and whispered something to Clarke and disappeared down the hallway. "My mom gave me the lake house for the summer. It's going to be a small group. Me and monroe, linc and O, and Monty. Come with us. Get away for a bit." I looked up at her and nodded. "Besides, I kinda miss the old you. We are going to party so hard. you'll forget about her." Clarke sat beside me and smiled. "I do believe that Anya loves you. But much like Lexa. Family comes first. Just give it some time. If it's meant to be, it'll rekindle itself." I took her hand and squeezed it. Clarke kissed me on the cheek before getting up and following monroe down the hallway. I sighed and looked at my phone. No messages. I closed me eyes and drifted to sleep on the couch.

May 26 2016

-Clarke POV- 

It was our first party at the lake house and it got pretty big pretty fast. Monroe was distracted by another girl. She's wasn't mine tonight. So i lurked around. When I walked past the window, I saw someone sitting at the end of the dock. I let the curiosity get the best of me. I grabbed two beers and wandered down the deck and saw it was Raven. I nudged her shoulder and she looked up. I handed her a beer and she took it. I pulled off my shoes and socks before sitting beside her and letting my feet sink into the water. "You okay?" I asked she shrugged. "Is it Anya?" She shook her head. "No, I'm just... Tired of being alone." I rubbed her back. "Loneliness is my least favourite thing about life. The thing that I'm most worried about is just being alone without anybody to care for or someone who will care for me." I chugged the beer in my hand before putting it on the dock and lying down. Raven did the same, except chugging the beer. I looked up at the stars. I pointed upwards. "See that?" Raven nodded. "That's a Virgo. It's part of the zodiac family. August 22 to September 23. The Virgo lies between the leo, the west, and Libra, the east. Also zodiac. The brightest star of the constellation is spica." I sighed. "The Virgo is Latin for virgin, its also the largest constellation in the sky after Hydra." Raven looked at me. "Hail Hydra." I heard Her whisperd. I laughed and continued to just stare up at the stars. "Lexa was born on August 27. She taught me about all the constellations. I don't know why I remember it. I just do." I laughed. "It's kinda sexy." I heard her whisper. I looked at her. "I think the best part about being alone is that you really don't have to answer to anybody. You can do what you want." I sat up and looked down at my reflection in the lake. I started to get up. Raven grabbed my arm. "Don't go away. I don't want to be alone. I can't stand to be alone." I held her gaze. Before i leaned down and kissed her. Raven hesitated but pushed back hard, i hovered over her and kissed her. I don't know what came over me but I was just letting my heart control me as I pulled off my clothes. We had sex that night. It wasn't the first time we've had sex. There was a time after Thaila's death we were drunk. It was the first. Then in grade 12. I was with coda at the time and we took a break for like a month and i was angry at her and Raven was there. And we did it. Then the beginning of the collage year. This marks the fourth time in four years. It was like a annual thing. 

I woke the next morning to car door slamming and shouting I moaned. My back hurt from sleeping on the deck. I it took me a moment to realize what the shouting was. It was Anya. Shouting for Raven. I sat up and looked behind me then to Raven. As I looked up I saw a figure get closer to over looking the lake. It was.. Was it? It was Lexa. I quickly pushed Raven over the side of the deck and and rolled myself off the other side. Falling hard into the cold water. It instantly woke me up and filled me with adrenaline. I quickly swam over to Raven to calm her down. "Clarke what the fu--" I put my hand over her mouth. "Anya is here." I whispered. Her eyes widened as she realized what i did for her. My body was full of goosebumps as we sat in the water. We watched Anya and Lexa walk onto the deck. Only Anya walked to the edge and looked at us. "Sup." I said. She shook her head. "Skinny dipping  
In the morning. Wanna join?" I asked. She shook her head. "You're loss." I swam to the side and pulled myself up. I stood butt naked in front of Anya. "Clarke..." Raven said. I shrugged. "Ain't nothing nobody's seen before." I smiled and picked up my clothes. And walked down the deck. I passed Lexa without making contact. We were still highly avoiding each other. 

I quickly snuck into the house and past all the past out people and into my room where I walked into my own bathroom to take a shower. When I got out, I found Lexa sitting on the bed. I looked at her before walking over to my closet. "So I heard about you and Monroe." I closed my eyes and sighed. "Yea. It's nothing serious." I let the towel around me drop as I pulled on a fresh pair of underwear. I then pulled on shorts and a t-shirt. "I saw you and Raven. But don't worry, I won't tell Anya. she would actually kill you." I laughed and turned around. "Why would she care. They aren't dating." I walked back across the room and to the bathroom. "Anya still considers Raven her girlfriend. You know that." I did. I hung up the towel and then brushed my hair. "Why are you here?" I asked. Silence for second. "Anya needed a travel buddy and a ride... And i wanted to tell you myself that I'm going to Europe for the summer." I shrugged. Like I cared. I heard her sigh. "Also. Congrats about finishing that far in the playoffs... You'll win next year. I know it.... Puckhead." I smiled at the former nickname.  
"May we meet again." I heard in a soft whisper then a door close, and listened to sound of footfalls fade away before I coughed up a sob. I missed her. I really did. I could probably cry about it all summer but I didn't. I couldn't. "Hey." I turned around and saw Monroe. I gave her a nod. "Sorry about ditching you last night. I went to find you, but you had your hands full with Raven." I turned and smiled before walking past her and to my bed. "It's alright roe. It's not like we're dating. Do what you want." I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Everyone is starting to wake up now." She said. I nodded. I walked back out into the living room and everyone was sitting up and groaning. Thank god I didn't drink as much. I looked out the window and saw Anya and Raven sitting at the end of the dock. I smiled. "I hope they fix what they gotta fix." Monroe said. I agreed. "Let's start making breakfast for these fools yea?"

We used all the eggs, all 7 bacon packs, and all the flour making bacon, eggs, Pancakes, sausage and all the other breakfast items. By the time we finished everyone was up and ripping through the food. I quickly made two plates for Anya and Raven and excused myself. "Hey. I brought you some breakfast." I handed them each a plate. "Thank you. Clarke. Did Lexa leave already?" I nodded. "I'm guessing you are going to stay with us? You make up?" Raven nodded and kissed Anya. "Yea. And Clarke. Thanks for the pump up speech last night." I laughed and walked back up to the lake house. Later thy day I found myself on top of Monroe once again. 

July 15 2016

Monroe just informed me of her new relationship with a girl named Lana. Over Skype. She thought I'd be hurt but I laughed. "Roe. It's fine. I was going to come to this sooner or later. We are still friends, always." I was still at my lake house with Anya and Raven. Everyone else returned back home or elsewhere. I've spent a lot of these nights chilling on the deck sleeping or on the hammock. "Alright. Well I gotta get to work. I'll text you later okay?" Roe signed off as Anya joined me on the deck. "Seems like your fun is over." I shrugged. She sat down beside me. "How's Lexa doing?" Anya raised her eyebrows. "She's ugh good. She started this fling with a girl. Bringing her across Europe with her." I finished the coffee in my cup and let out a soft laugh. "Raven told me." I looked at her. "I'm not mad.. Well I was. But It wasn't like we were dating at the time. I forgive you." I bit my lip and looked away towards the island in the middle of the lake. "Nice touch with the skinny dipping though. Wouldn't suspect that." Laughing I have her a small push. "You gotta do what you gotta do for your best friend." Anya nodded and hung and arm over my shoulders. "I miss you. You are always cheery." I laughed. "That's peachy."


	13. The Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just finished this chapter and was like, why wait for tomorrow? 
> 
> Here's chapter 13!

October 24 2016 - Present day

I woke up with a groan and a hangover. I was in Raven and Anya's room. I sat up and pushed myself out of the bed. My eyes were still pretty much closed so when I bumped into the table in the middle of Ravens room, i cursed loudly. A book fell onto the floor. I picked it up. It was my sketchbook! I thought I left it at Lexa's. I walked back over to the bed and sat down opening it. I looked at the writing on the page. 

I'm sorry I'm sad,  
I'm sorry I'm clingy,  
I'm sorry I fell too fast and got too attached,  
I'm sorry my life is a mess,  
I'm sorry I'd rather sit alone than with people I dislike...

I'm sorry. 

Please don't leave me.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I closed the book and ran into the kitchen. "Hey. You found my bed last night after the party, so me and Anya took your bed. But don't worry. We didn't have sex." Raven said. I looked around. "Anya's at the cafe. I thinks she's meeting Lexa. She came back the other day with that French girl." I looked at her and walked to my room. I found a pair of sweatpants and pulled them on, i put on one of my hockey jerseys over my shirt before I walked back into the kitchen. "I'm taking the truck." I said. The sketchbook still tucked under my armpit. "Okay. Um be safe?" I closed the door hard and went to the elevator. I had to confront Anya. 

When I walked into the cafe, I saw no sign of Lexa. Good. I saw Anya behind the counter and she smiled at me. "Hey. Look who's alive and kicking!" She said. I basically slammed down the sketchbook in front of her. She looked at me. "I found this in Ravens room. YOUR room." She looked at it and saw her gulp. "When did she give you this?" Anya looked behind her then to me. "She gave it to me the morning after you broke up. After you quit." I shook my head and opened it to the first page. Anya looked down and read it. "There was a chance. A CHANCE. Where I could have fixed my relationship with Lexa. We could've got back together. But you. You just tossed it into your room. Without telling me. Or looking at it." Anya opened her mouth. "No. You ruined it. For all I know. Lexa is getting serious with this french girl you said was a fling. I hate you." I left the cafe quickly. I heard Anya calling after me but I kept walking to the truck. Saturday's suck. 

-Lexa POV-

"You ruined it. I hate you." Clarke shouted. I was in the back room. I held a hand over my mouth. Clarke wanted to fix it after the fight but Anya never gave her the book. She came into the back room and looked at me. "Lex. I. She." I held up a hand and shook my head. "It's okay. I Uh. Need to see Julia. See if she's still here." She was. I walked over and sat across her in the booth. She looked up. "You and that girl. Serious?" I nodded. "It was." The girl smiled and placed a hand on my own. "Well. You should go after her ya?" I looked at with confusion. "I didn't come here for you. I came for my own schooling. You were just a fling." Julia smiled. "Go." She sipped her tea. I stood up and smiled. I didn't say anything but I ran out the door to my car. When i arrived at Clarke's apartment. I saw Raven basically carrying Clarke to her truck. I quickly ran over. "Raven. What's wrong?"

-Clarke POV- 

Few moments ago...

I sat on the couch. I was pissed beyond reason. I felt Raven watching me. I returned the gaze. My phone rang. I kept the gaze as I reached down to the table and picked up the phone and answered it. "Mom. Slow down." The smile left my face. "Mom. What are talking about?" A hand went to my mouth. "Mom where?" I barely said. I hung up the phone. "Raven... I need you... Can you drive me to the hospital." Raven sat her cup on the counter and stood up. "My dad was uh. Hit by a car. It's bad." I whispered. Raven nodded and gave me a quick hug before guiding me downstairs. 

I saw Lexa run over and Raven explaining what was happening. I sat in the truck. Watching. I didn't care anymore. I couldn't. I was dazing off into space. I watched as Lexa ran back to her own car and Raven jumped into the truck. I closed my eyes and just let myself drift off. 

I felt Raven shake me awake. I looked around. We were in a parking lot. The door opened and I saw Lexa. I let her help me out and carry me into the hospital waiting room. Anya soon joined us as I found my mom. 

-Lexa POV-

When we arrived at the hospital it was too late. Clarke's dad had died. I watched Clarke collapse into her moms arm's. Barely sane. "I called your mom. She said to give Clarke her condolences." Anya whispered. I nodded and walked over to Clarke and sat down beside her. "I have to sign some papers I'll be right back." Mrs. Griffin said. Clarke pulled back and looked at me before she cried on my shoulder. I rubbed her back. She hugged me. Like before. Anya sat beside me and smiled. For twenty minutes we sat in the waiting room waiting for mrs.Griffin. When she came back, she looked liked she could barely keep sane herself. I told her I'd take Clarke home. Clarke wouldn't move so I picked her up and carried her to my car before buckling her in.

•••

I sat with Clarke on her couch. She looked at me. "When we broke up, I wished you didn't agree to it. And when you did I wanted to just say "just kidding." And laugh it off. "And over the last year I realized how much I loved you, how much of a best friend you were to me. And yeah. I had that hole thing with Monroe which is over now. Cause she's in love with some girl from the psychology department thing. Anyway. Then I saw the note in the book and we could've had it all. Y'know?" She babbled on before turning to me. "I'm sorry. I don't why I'm talking about it." I held her hand. "You are going through a lot. Talk about anything." She looked up at me and kissed me. It was a soft but desperate kiss. And it felt so right. I put my hands on her face and I kissed her. Like we were in the last minute of life. She pushed into the kiss. Sucking on my bottom lip. Clarke grabbed my shirt and pulled me on top of her. I fell into her. My hands found her stomach. Her legs arched on my hips as I slipped my hands into her pants. I felt her giggle against my lips. I pulled off her shirt then pulled off her pants. Clarke pulled off my shirt and pulled me into her. Skin on skin. And when I sat up, Clarke still hanging on. I stood up, holding her up, I brought this to her room. I dropped her on the bed and she laughed. Tugging at my pants. I slapped her hands away then grabbed her hands and put them over her head and held them there as I kissed her. I started kissing down her body, her hand on my head following as I reached between her thighs. And the rest was followed by screams of pleasure and of my name.


	14. The Rekindle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got home from my trip to California and sitting in my english class. But I managed to finish this chapter. Just for Yall. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Lexa's arm over me and was pulling me into her. I forget who it was at first so I pulled away. Which woke her up. "Hey." She looked at me. I looked down. Naked. Instantly remembering last night and smiled. I put a hand on her cheek. "Hey." I watched her eyes shine with hope. "I remember every constellation and all the facts." I saw her smile. "Every time I saw one, I thought about you, and I could hear your voice talking about it." I sighed and sat up. "My dad is really gone." My voice was shaky. Lexa put her hand on my back. I flinched at her touch. I forgot how warm her hands were. I looked over at her and smiled. "I'll be right back." I pulled myself from the tangled sheets. "Don't take too long. Mcsteamy." I turned and looked at her. She smiled. That one was new. Still naked I walked into the kitchen. "What is this, the naked kingdom?" I turned around and saw Anya. Looking at the clock. 1:21 am. She looked at me. "Like what you see?" I asked and opened the fridge. "You and Lexa back together." I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. I don't wanna push anything right now." Anya was sipping her beer. "How are you." I sighed and shook my head. "Tired. Lost. Sad. Confused. But I'm living." Her eyes still on my breasts. I walked over and pushed her head. "Perv." She laughed. I entered back into my room. Lexa was dressed in a pair of my shorts and tank top. "Help yourself." I said as I found my own pair of shorts and shirt. I crawled back into bed and cuddled against her chest. "What is this Clarke?" I heard her whisper. I felt her arm around my waist. "I'm not sure. But right now, I just need you to hold me. And care about me. Just wait for me to finish grieving. Okay?" Lexa smiled and kissed my head. "You got it. Mark." I laughed. "you're an idiot." I swear I saw her smile. 

-Lexa POV-

A week later...

I woke up with a numb arm, dead arm was it? It didn't matter, Clarke wasn't in bed. I sat up and yawned. Stretching my arms over my head. The smell of pancakes filled my nose. I walked into the kitchen where Raven and Clarke were covered in flour making breakfast. I smirked. "This was what it was like. All summer." Anya said. Raven threw a pancake at her and it smacked her in the head. "You love our cooking." Clarke walked over to me. "Hey. So. Now we are on like, good terms. Do you think, your mom will give me back my job?" I laughed and nodded. "She'll probably give you the damn cafe if you asked." Clarke smiled before excusing herself down the hallway. Raven looked at me. "You are going to take Clarke to her moms today. So dress nice. Be nice. And give lots a hugs. Also. Let her come to you. Understand?" I felt the confusion rush across my face but I nodded. Anya walked over and slapped my butt. "Hey!" I jumped as Anya kissed Raven. "Go get dressed at your apartment. Then come back." I crossed my arms. Anya pointed to the door. "Go. You look like shit. Go." I pushed past Anya and grabbed my keys. I'll be back in an hour. God."

I felt bad for not saying bye to Clarke, but I knew she'd understand. I quickly drove home and showered. I looked at my phone. 

Clarke: Anya told me that you left. Thanks for offering to take me to the thing. See you in a bit. xoxo.

I smiled down at my phone. I walked in my room. Blizzard sat on my bed and raised her head when I entered. I pet her head. Man. I really was a girl, it took my another twenty minutes to decide what to wear. I finally decided to wear the darkest green dress that I wore on New Years. I pulled my hair back into a bun. Blizzard barked. "Wear jewelry? I think you're right. You are from the heavens." I kissed her on the head. I opened up my jewelry box and smiled. I pulled out the necklace that Clarke bought me on our like, seventh date. I put it on. It was a wolf howling up into the air. My favourite animal. My phone buzzed.

Anya: hey. On way back?

Me: Yep. Just left. Be there in ten. 

Me: maybe twenty. Depends on traffic. 

I arrived in fifteen minutes tops. I walked inside to the elevator doors. I walked back into the apartment and Raven made that sexy noise. "I said nice not blinding. Damn." She said. My face went warm. I blushed. Clarke walked out form her room. She was wearing a nice black dress. I licked my lips. "Hey. You look beautiful." I said. She walked over and hugged me. "You look gorgeous." She whispered into my ear. "Let's get going." I nodded. "I'll see you there." Raven said as we left the room. Clarke took my hand. Clarke's mom was holding the wake at her house. I was nervous. I've only met Clarke's dad. Never her mom. I was shaking and Clarke felt felt it. "Hey. It's okay. My mom will love you." She assured me. I nodded and smiled.

-Clarke's POV-

When we arrived at my house, I could see the awe in her eyes. Sure it was a big house. Beautiful. For rich people. Like my family. I took her hand. "Hey. I'll make my mom like you. And plus. My dad would want you you here. He loved you." She looked at me and squeezed my hand. 

There was already a bunch of people. I found my mom by the kitchen. "Mom. Hey." I said. I saw her turn around and smiled. She looked at Lexa. "Mom this is Lexa." I introduced. My mom shook her hand. "Nice to finally meet you. My daughter talks about you all the time." Was my mom being nice? She was. It was weird. "I'm going to go. Make piece to dad. And his body. And I'll see you later." I left Lexa with my mom, hoping that she didn't get killed. I found the room with my dad. I saw my uncle siting down in the front row and I walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey uncle mark." He looked up and smiled. I walked up to the casket and looked down. My dad. He looked peaceful, free. "Hey dad... I miss you. I'm not good at this stuff... So forgive me. I love you." I choked up. Someone was behind me and put a hand on my arm. It was Uncle mark. I pushed him away and ran out the room. 

I found myself sitting at the pool. My feet hanging in the salt water. I looked at my reflection. My mascara was running down my cheeks. I didn't care though. "Finally found you. Your uncle said you came here. Didn't know how to get here. But I found it. Only took me like, twenty minutes." Lexa said as she sat beside me and dipped her own feet in the water. "You need to get me a map of your house okay sugar." I blushed and laughed. "So Clarke. How you doing?" I looked up at her. She tilted her head and wiped at my cheeks. "I'm better. Now that my girlfriend is here." My heart jumped when I said it. I was scared what her reaction would be. Lexa kissed me and i kissed her back. It was a soft, tender kiss. It wasn't like our usual kisses. Lexa was kissing me in such a way, almost to say she was afraid to hurt me. She cupped my cheek with her hand and i put a hand on her arm and the other on her thigh. It felt like forever and when we parted, I mentally cried. "Let's go get some cake. Cause I saw some, and I've been craving it." I laughed and stood up. Grabbing her hands i pulled her up. "Stick with me. Don't wanna lose you In my gigantic house. Okay?" She snickered. And held onto my hand.

"Clarke." A familiar voice said. I turned around to two people. "Mr. And mrs Steven! Hey." I gave them each a hug and looked back at Lexa who smiled. "You must be the girl that I heard rekindled Clarke's heart." Mr. Steven said. Lexa smiled and introduced herself. "Abby described you just right." My mother? I looked around. Confused. Lexa punched me in the arm. "Hey." I gave her an angry face. Lexa smiled and held my hand. "You seem happy Clarke. It's finally good to see you happy like you were with Thaila." I looked at my feet and Lexa pushed my hair back behind my ear. "How's James?" I asked. They went on to tell me that he was good, talking and walking. Six years old and running like an athlete. I smiled. "I hope to meet him sometime." Mr and mrs Steven rejoined the crowd and i turned to Lexa and I kissed her. "I just want to lie down and let you hold me." Lexa hugged me. I could hear her heart beat. Her chest rising and dropping. "Clarke honey." I turned and saw my mom. "Would you and Lexa like to stay for dinner?" I looked up at Lexa who nodded. "We'd love too." She said.

I would like to say I fell in love with Lexa all over again, but the truth was, I never fell out of love. 

This truly was the Rekindle of our relationship.


	15. The Shooting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all are living in a dream   
> But life ain't what it seems  
> Oh, everythings a mess and all these  
> Sorrows I have seen  
> They lead me to believe   
> That everything is a mess.
> 
> Dream - Imagine Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching one tree hill and came up with the idea while watching that episode. Anyway. Enjoy.

Screaming and frantic running. I remember a pain shoot up my stomach. I remember Raven carrying me down the hallway. I remember hearing a lot of gun shots. All I hear right now where the tick of the clock.

Earlier that day....

"Okay. So I'll pick you up after school. And we are going to see avatar 2. You promised me." Lexa said as she sipped her coffee. I zipped up my coat and groaned. "Me and Anya will go and appreciate the blue monkeys. With you an Raven. Now let's go. Gotta go draw some stuff." I nudged them out the door. I kissed Lexa and ran out the door after Anya and Raven. "It's going to be good, okay. and then you are going to bug us to go see it again." Anya rolled her eyes as she stepped into the elevator. "If it's that good, I'll go see it with Clarke." Raven opened her mouth. And I smirked. "Damn straight." Anya gave me a high five. 

Art class finished and i walked with Octavia and Raven down towards the pre-med building. "Lincoln took me to see it, I'm telling you it's amazing." I shrugged at her comment. "Michelle Rodriguez isn't in it so I'm not going to believe you." I whispered. Raven shuffled a laugh as a shot went off. I felt my body physically jump as I turned around. It was was man. About out age. He fired another two shots, another two bodies. I saw from the corner of eye Octavia run. I felt like I was in slow motion as the boy raised the gun and fired again and my body shot up with pain. Before i could look down Raven was pulling me through a pair of doors. People still running around. Another few shots went off. Looking up. Another man... Finn? Raven quickly pulled me through another pair of doors. We lost Octavia sometime ago. "Stay with me Clarke." I frowned and whispered a what. I looked up and saw we were in a library. "Hold yourself up on the desk." She's said and i obeyed. I watched as she smashed the emergency glass that held an axe and a fire extinguisher. She shoved the handle of the axe into the door handles before pushing a giant silver filing cabinet in front. Raven came back over to me and pulled my arm over her shoulder. "What's the matter Rave? We playing manhunt again? Like in seventh grade." I laughed. At this point my body was endorsing my system with adrenaline. The painkilling kind. "That was a good year." Raven shushed me. "Where's my bag?" I looked over my shoulder. I must've dropped it. Raven carried me down the steps and over behind a book case. She sat me down. I touched my stomach. "Is this blood?" I whispered. I laughed. "This is bad right?" I looked at her. Raven had tears in her eyes. She pulled off her sweater and pressed it on my stomach. "Put pressure on it." She said. I nodded. I watched her flinch as another few shots went off. She was shaking. "Hey." I touched her shoulder. "I'll buy the extra large bag of popcorn tonight okay." She looked at me with such sadness. I laughed which turned into a cough. A cough with blood. I touched my lip and sighed. "It's bad. Isn't it?" I whispered. I watched her nod her head as tears rolled down her face. That's when reality set in, and my adrenaline ended. I felt it. Every inch. My scream came out more like a dying horse. Ravens sweater started to get damp. I looked up. "I saw Finn." I whispered. Raven nodded. "Looks like his ego was dented." I tried to joke. I tried to laugh but i grunted at the pain. I pulled off the sweater and looked at the wound. Two bullets to my abdomen. I pressed the sweater back onto the wound tightly. "Do you smell that?" I whispered. Raven looked at me. "No. What smell." I looked at her and took another sniff. "It's like.. Sulphur." I sighed and closed my eyes. My head got heavy. Raven slapped me. "No. You are not going anywhere." I gave her another smirk and laughed. "Pfft. And leave you loca? No way Jose." I Heard her chuckle. This time I closed my eyes and they stayed closed. 

-Lexa's POV-

Anya teased me all morning about going to see avatar. Echo ran in the front door and behind the counter for the TV controller. I frowned. "There's a school shooting at the university." She said. Echo changed to the news. It was Clarke's school. My heart jumped just as the news reporter lady came on.

"It has been identified that there are three shooters. Known as John Murphy, Atom Ward and Finn Collins. We can only guess that a total of ten possibly more fatalities. There is also report of at least one serious injury of one female student named Clarke Griffin, giving from from three witnesses." I lost all feeling in my legs, gasping for breath. 

"Just in. It seems all three gunman have three separate groups of thirty or more students held hostage. In three different locations." 

Anya was saying something but j couldn't hear her. I was dazed out. Echo was pulling me towards the door. I watched at Anya locked the door and help pull me to the car. I closed my eyes. 

When I came back to reality we were at the school. We found Octavia and monroe siting on the curb. Octavia was crying in monroe's shoulder. She looked and saw me. Then ran up and hugged me then Anya. "I left them. I heard the shots and saw the blood at her feet and I just ran." She said. Sobbing. "When I looked behind me they weren't there. I wanted to go back but they wouldn't let me." Echo brought the girl into a hug. I looked at the school. I felt myself panicking and Anya's arms wrapping themselves around me as my body collapsed in a wave of emotion. "I just got her back Anya." I said between gasps. "I just got her back... I can't lose her again. Not forever." 

After a few minutes, the swat team started to collect the bodies and bring them away from the school. People were starting to identify them. I saw monroe freeze before running over to the bodies. I watched as she found someone she knew and collapsed. I pushed Anya's hand off my arm and approached monroe. I knelt beside her. She just looked at me before letting my hold her. "My girlfriend is dead." She whispered. My gripped tightened. A man came by with a clipboard. "Lana French." I whispered. The man nodded and wrote it down before putting a sticker on the woman's body. I forced the girl onto her feet and brought her away from the body and back to the curb. Where she refocused her attention on Octavia. I crossed my arms and looked at the building. "Stay alive you dork." I whispered. 

-Ravens POV- 

Clarke was pale. Paler then I'd like. My sweater was soaked in her blood. There was a moment where I straight up cried for an hour. It's almost been three hours. I had no idea what was going on and it scared me. I put my fingers too her neck and found a pulse. It was weak but it was there. I shook my head. "I can't wait any longer. You can't wait any longer." I lightly put her head on the ground and stood up and ran to the door. I pushed the cabinet back into its original spot then pulled the axe out from the handles. I quietly opened the door a bit before sliding the axe between the carefully sliding the axe between the door and the hinge. I quickly ran back over too Clarke. "Hang in there girl. You promised me that extra large popcorn." I could hear her laugh in my head followed by an insult. I picked up Clarke, and arm under her legs and on her back before going back to the door and opening the door. I walked out and the door closed on the axe. Thankfully it didn't make a noise. I walked through the halls till I found the front door. I pushed the door open and walked out. "RAVEN." I froze. Finn. Fear set in and I was shaking. Clarke groaned and I bit my lip. I started to walk again. "Turn around or I'll  
Shoot you." I did what was asked. He saw her in my arms. "You did this. You killed my classmates... Your killing my best friend. YOU DID THIS." I yelled. I saw him shake his head before turning around. I quickly started to walk away. "HEY STOP" He shouted. I didn't. He started shooting again. I continued to walk. A shot hit my shoulder. I gasped and almost fell. I pulled up enough strength and ran to the crowd. I saw what looked like Swat running towards me. In the distance I saw Anya and Lexa looking at us in fear as the man took Clarke from my arms. Finn must've shot another couple shots at me cause the men in front of me started shooting at him. I turned and saw Finn fall hard on to ground. Dead. And so did I. I got shot. Twice. Right where my heart would be. I heard the swat guys shouting and screaming. I felt all the feeling in my chest disappear as I closed my eyes. 

-Lexa POV- 

It's been two weeks since the shooting. Clarke was still in a coma. I refused to leave Clarke's side. Anya occasionally would sit with me while Raven slept. And Raven would try to visit when she could. 

Back on the day of the shooting. My heart stopped when I saw Raven carrying Clarke out. Then Raven getting shot by her crazy ex. Anya screaming on the top of her lungs. I watched at the police as they repeatedly shot the boy dead. I watched at they quickly rushed both Clarke and Raven into separate ambulances and rush them to the hospital. It turned out Raven had dextrocardia. Your heart on the right side. That's why she lived through the two shots to her chest. I watched as Clarke's chest rises and fell with each passing second. 

When the two other boys found out that Finn was killed. The one, Atom, booked it. They are still looking for him. The other Murphy, surrendered. He told the cops he was forced to do so because Finn literally strapped a bomb to his mothers chest and locked her in a closet at home, as well duck taped a grenade to his hand. When the police investigated, they found out he was telling the truth, they disarmed the bomb and grenade. Murphy did not fire a single shot, so he ended up with just a couple months worth of community service and police check ups. 

I yawned and leaned back in chair. I was starting to get impatient. Worried. I closed my eyes and finally let myself drift off into a nice sleep.

-Clarke's POV-

When i woke up, it felt like a pile of bricks on my chest. I groaned at the pain in my stomach then remembered I got shot. I looked around to observe my surroundings. I was in the hospital. And Lexa was beside me. Her head was leaning upwards to the roof. She has bags under her eyes from sleep loss. Her hair carelessly pulled to the one side. She was wearing a sweater and Jeans. "Lexa." I whispered. "Lexa." I said louder. It didn't work. I found the controller to the tv in my room and and tossed it at her. Lexa woke with a flinch before she saw me then her eyes melted. She got up and hugged me. She looked at me and smiled. Lexa kissed me. It was that soft, careful kiss. "You woke up." She barely whispered. I tried to say something but I stopped at the sudden pain shoot up my body. I grabbed my stomach. "Ugh. Crazy day huh?" Lexa grabbed my hand. "it's been two weeks. You've been in a coma." I laughed. "Alright. So the outcome?" I watched her tense up. "53 students dead. Not including Finn. One of two shooters. The other, atom is missing." I looked down at me hands. "Raven was shot by Finn." My head shot up. "Yep. One the the shoulder, two in the chest. Turns out she has dextrocardia." I sighed in relief. "Man Raven has the best of luck." Lexa excused herself so she could go get the doctor. I looked out the window. The sun was out and shining, leaving me blinded. A knock came to the door. "Welcome back sleeping beauty." I looked up and smiled. "Dr. Roscoe! Been so long." The man nodded and walked over and checked my bandages. "Sucks to reunite under these situations." I noticed Lexa wasn't here with him. "She's calling your mom." Simply nodding as he pulled off the full bandage. Revealing three brand new scars. "Lucky for you, the bullets did no damage to your organs, we did have to make another scar to open you up to retrieve the bullets. Now you look a bad ass." I laughed. He put on a pair of gloves before lightly touched the stitches. My body winched at the touch before letting him wipe it down with water and re-bandage me up. "How long before I can leave?" I asked. Dr.Roscoe looked at me and said a week tops before turning and leaving me alone to my amusement. I looked at Lexa's bag, then pulled it up and took her laptop. I opened it up and signed into face. Which was overwhelmed with a bunch of "get wells, we miss you's" i found a page dedicated to the victims of the shooting. I looked through the faces. 

Charolette Ghan  
Lana French  
Ashley butler  
Tanner sweeny  
Anthony runco  
Mitchell hastad  
Carol gruchy  
Kaitlyn Durkan  
Seth Rogers

My heart stopped at the one name. 

Wells Jaha

He was one of my oldest friends, we haven't spoken in three years, because he didn't like my life choices. I simply said I didn't need that negativity in my life. We haven't spoken since. I closed the laptop as a sneaky Raven walked in. "Hey sunshine. I'd like that popcorn now." She smiled. I held out my hand and she gratefully accepted. "Thanks for saving me." I nudged her. Raven sat down on the bed and cuddled up to me. "Anytime. Just make sure you get that popcorn. I want it." I laughed and rested my head on her chest. 

Two days later.... 

A knock came to the door. "Roe." I whispered. Looking at this girl, her eyes red from crying. Body visibility shaking. She held out a stuffed animal of a elephant. I smiled and accepted before taking her hand in my own. "Roe...I'm sorry about Lana. She seemed like an amazing girl." I said trying to find the right words. Monroe nodded. "She was. Wished you'd got to meet her." I pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. "Why is life lie this? It's not fair." Monroe whispered into my shoulder. I saw Lexa lean in against the door frame. "We are all living in a dream... Everything's a mess. Nothing is the way it's supposed to be." I whispered. Monroe started crying. The sobbing kind. "You never think that the last time is the last time. You think there will be more. You think you have forever, but you don't. Cause that's just how life is. Being unfair to everyone." I said looking at Lexa's green eyes. She smiled at me and I smiled back.


	16. The One With Anya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found love where it wasn't supposed to be,
> 
> Right in front of me,
> 
> Talk some sense to me.
> 
> I Found - Amber Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest, I've been watching to much OTH and I have no idea what I'm doing anymore with this story... So it'll probably be ending soon. Anyway..
> 
> Enjoy thy chapter

"Can't believe I let you drag me on this trip." I mumbled. Raven turned and looked at me. "We are driving to Cali. Where we will go to the airport, where we fly to Hawaii." She laughed at my face. We were in our 8th hour on the road."this better be worth it." Lexa was driving and Raven called shot gun, which left me with Anya in the back seat. I mean, I didn't care. I've always preferred the backseat anyways. Anya on the other hand was a little moody. Which was a lot like her. "Hey Anya. Wanna play uno?" She looked at me as a pulled out the uno deck from my bag. She nodded her head as she repositioned herself on the seat. I shuffled quickly before i dealed the cards out. "Hey. I wanna play." Raven whined. "Backseat kids only. Get outta here." Anya said and pushed Ravens head foreword where she pouted. We played for an hour before i quit because she cheated. "I did not cheat!" She shouted. "NO ONE GETS ALL THE +4 AT ONCE ANYA. NOONE." I screamed. We sat in silence for another hour.

We pulled into a restaurant, where me and Anya still glared at each other. "So. We will probably pass through the border tomorrow around 2-ish. If you want. We can stop and look at the falls. And look at all stores and stuff." Lexa said looking down at her phone. "Awh look at my little planner." I whispered into Ravens ear. "She's probably already planning your wedding." I raised her eyebrow at Lexa. Who smiled. Anya made a fake choking noise and I kicked her in the shin. "Don't be rude." Lexa said slapping Anya with the menu.

10:23 pm

We ordered our meals, ate them and found ourselves at a nice hotel. "Wow. These beds are comfy." I said jumping on my bed. Lexa came in and sat on the edge of the bed. I plopped down beside her and kissed her. I pulled away but Lexa put her hand at the back of my head and pulled me back in. "More." I moaned against her lips and obeyed. I moved on top of her. Placing kisses down her neck. "No sex! We're right here." Raven threw a pillow at us. Lexa pushed me off her and sat up. I moaned. "Fine, then I'm going to bed now. We leave at 9." Lexa moved to the top of the bed and crawled under. Anya was asleep already. "We are dating losers omg." Raven said. I laughed and crawled into my own side of the bed. "It's a hard life ain't it." I said. Lexa turned and cuddled into my chest. "I'll see you in the morning."

Next day, 4:29pm

"Americaaaaaaaaa you smell like tears." Raven so proudly sang in the back seat. We reversed our roles. Anya driving and me in shotgun, Raven and Lexa taking the backseat. "Sit still. I'm going to get it on your skin." I frowned and looked at them. Lexa was painting Ravens nails. "Are you serious right now?" Raven smiled. "Backseat kids only." I laughed. "I don't care for pedicures. So have fun." Anya raised her hand. "Make that two." She gave me a high five. Raven shook her head. "I think we are are dating the wrong people lex." I saw her nod in agreement. "Don't get any of that crap on my seat or I swear to god." Anya said. I turned up the radio, blaring it. I tried to sing along with the words, but I had no idea what this song was but moved my head to the beat. 

We made it to Cleveland by 7 and decided to call it a day. But before doing so, we went and bought some alcohol and chilled in our hotel room. "This is actually quite spacey. Bigger then the one last night." I said sipping my beer. We played cards against humanity for a long while and went through almost the hole case of beer. "Man, it's weird." Raven said. Clearly tipsy. "That we almost pretty much all slept together. Except Anya and Clarke." I frowned. "You and Lexa haven't slept together." I said. Raven opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it and drank her beer. I looked at Lexa who looked away. I looked at Anya who bit her lip. "When." I said. Lexa looked up. "It was like. The summer before your first year of collage." She said. Raven chimed in. "We met at one of Octavia's parties at the lake. And we kinda had a one night stand... Then a another. Then another. But it stopped, I went to school, and never saw her again until you know. You started dating." She looked at the ground. "And she introduced herself as Alexis." I shook my head before standing up and walking past them. "Clarke." Lexa grabbed my hand. "You didn't think to tell me that you slept together before we met?" I said and left the room. 

I found myself sitting by the pool with my feet in the water. Another pair of feet joined me. I looked up to see Anya. "Hey." She said. I kept my mouth shut. Looking at the water. "I was the one that actually set them up, that summer." I looked at her. "And I thought you knew." Anya found my hand and squeezed it "And I had a crush on you." That caught my attention. "When you first came into the cafe, I fell in love with the idea of you. I don't know." She looked at me and gave a confused smile. "Then Lexa told me she was going to ask you out and i ignored my feelings for you." She laughed. "Then there was Raven. How I fell for that chick. Only god knows why... Clarke, say something." I looked at her. "you had a crush on me?" Anya blushed and looked away for a second then looked back. I looked at her. I put a hand on her cheek before pulling her in for a kiss. Anya was stunned but sank into it. It got heated pretty fast. The next thing I knew Anya was on top of me, our shirts were off, and she was kissing down my neck before pulling back and looking at me. We were breathing heavy. "I've wanted to do this for so long."she whispered before returning back to kissing down my body. I held a hand on her head and looked up at the roof and watched the reflection of the water wave on the roof. I pulled my head back and moaned at Anya's touch between my thighs.

-Lexa POV-

"Should we go find them." Raven asked. I shook my head. "I think Anya is the best to handle this. They've been getting close. And Clarke also doesn't hate her at the moment." Raven nodded in agreement. I looked at my phone, nothing and I returned my gaze back to the window.

-whenever chapter 3 happened-

"It was honestly best date ever." I said. Anya nodded and gave a faint smile. She was hunched over the counter. "And she's a great kisser. The first time I kissed her my whole body was shaking and that was it, it only took me one kiss to get completely addicted to her." I watched as Anya nodded. Looking at her hands. "You liked her didn't you." She nodded. I now honestly felt guilty. "I didn't know. If I knew I.. I would've stopped. I would've set you up." Anya raised her hand and waved it. "It's fine. You know me. I wait to long to make a move. And plus, I have a thing with Note sorta." The bell to they cafe chimed and I looked up. It was Clarke. Anya stood up and walked out the cafe. I watched her leave. "Hey mark." I said forcing a smile. 

Present day. 

"Anya had a crush on Clarke." Raven nodded. "Yeah. I know. She told me on our first date." I watched as she sat on the bed. "God this is going to be a long road trip." Moments later Anya and Clarke walked in. Soaked. "What happened?" Raven said. Clarke looked at her. "Anya yelled at me then picked me up and dropped me in the pool. Then we hung out and now we are back. And I'm over it. Let's not speak of it, ever." Clarke leaned over me and water fell from her hair and she kissed me hard. "I'm going to shower. Wanna join?" I looked up and smiled. Clarke giggled before pulling me up onto my feet. "Come with me lex." Clarke pulled off her wet shirt and dropped it on the floor. "Lead the way cupcake." I kissed her hard. "Get a room. Jesus." Raven said. Clarke pulled me into the washroom and closed the door. She pressed me up against the door and kissed me hard. And I never wanted it to end.


	17. The Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But you keep my old scarf from that very first week,  
> Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me,  
> You can't get rid 'cause you remember it all too well.
> 
> All too well - Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So YA. This story will come to an end in the next week. No updates till at least Tuesday. 
> 
> This weekend is my last tournament of the hockey season and I gotta spend it with my girls.
> 
> I'm also working on a new clexa story and its gunna be great.
> 
> So Enjoy chapter 17.

"So Anya Green and Clarke Griffen in room 704 Lexa Cathers and Raven Reyes in room 506." The woman at the desk  
Said as she put down four key cards. I looked at Lexa who nodded and signed her name on a piece of paper and Anya did the same. Me and Raven stood silent. Raven barely awake. It was understandable, it was 9pm and it was a long plane ride. "Me and Lexa were meant to be together." She mumbled. She was leaning on me and I could barely support her wait. When Anya and Lexa returned they smiled. "For now. We are going to go by what they think. We will change tomorrow, okay?" I nodded and helped Raven to the elevator. Anya and Lexa carried the luggage. When the elevator stopped at the fifth floor I helped Raven out and looked back at Anya. "I'll be up in a sec." She nodded as the doors closed. Raven was completely passed out when we found the door. "Wow. Looks like you got an easy night tonight." I said to Lexa. She turned and looked at me. Pulling Raven to the bed and pulling off the covers and putting her to bed. "Jet leg hit her hard." I said. I looked at Lexa who placed the suit case on the couch. I walked over and kissed her. She hummed against my lips. "Tomorrow I promise." She whispered. "Better go see Anya. Sleep well baby." I kissed her again, slow and soft before turning and leaving without a word. 

Anya was sitting on the bed waiting for me. I closed the door as quickly and quietly as I could. "Hey. Raven literally passed out once her face touched the bed." I joked. Anya shuffled a laugh. I stood still and sucked on my bottom lip. "As far as I remember, nothing happened. We can sleep in the same bed." I said. "Or ill sleep on the floor. It doesn't matter." Anya grabbed my hand. "They can't know. Not ever." She whispered. I walked up to her and placed a kiss to her forehead before hugging her head to my chest. "They won't. But if we keep thinking about it, this will haunt us. So let's go to bed. And wake up and enjoy the trip." I pulled off my pants and crawled into the bed. Anya changed into her pjs before joining me. I could feel her watching me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. 

A knock came to the door waking me up. I just lay there confused. This time a bang against the door. I forced myself up. I looked behind me, Anya still passed out. Another bang. I opened the door with such force, I almost fell back. Raven smiled and pushed passed me and jumped onto the bed. I closed my eyes and groaned. It's to early for this. "Heeeeeeyyy girl. Wake up." I found my pants on the floor and I pulled them on. "Raven you got the keycard to Lexa's room?" I asked. She looked at me a pulled it out of her back pocket and handed it to me. "Thank you for sharing the bed last night Anya. It was very considerate of you." She grunted and I left. I tried not to close my eyes cause everyone I did I saw Anya's face, her getting pleasured. Then Lexa staring at us with disbelief and disgust. I jerked my eyes open. And looked around me. The elevator doors opened and I stepped out and found the room. Taking a deep breath as I stepped into the room. Lexa sat on the balcony and I joined her. "Hey." I softly said. She didn't move. I stood silent looking over the hotels property. "You slept with her." Lexa said. My body flinched. "Yea. There was only one bed." I said. Hoping that was what she was talking about. "Back in Cleveland. You slept with her at the pool." My voice got caught in my throat. "When you pulled me into the bathroom after the pool, I smelt her on you. And you acted the way you act after sex. But I ignored it, cause I didn't want o believe it. And last night it all came together. How you avoided each other. Couldn't look or talk to each other. The way she looked at you last night. So did you. Sleep with Anya." I turned away and leaned over the railing. I sighed. Maybe I could jump before it got to bad. "Yes i did. But I didn't go down on her, she did everything. I tried to stop it but she just kept going." I dragged on. I was waiting for the sound of a door slam or a few punches to the back but instead I felt her arms around me. I went completely still. I felt her warmth press up against me. She turned me around with a force. I avoided her gaze. I couldn't look at her. I was ashamed with myself. I felt her hand on my chin pulling my eyes to hers. I just stared and got lost in those green green eyes. She kissed me. I paused at her action before letting myself get tangled into the kiss. When Lexa pulled away I kept my eyes closed. "I forgive you." I opened my eyes. "But I ban you from being alone with her. Okay?" She said softly. I felt tears escape my eyes and I hugged her. My grip was tight. She couldn't move so she wrapped her arms around me. "You are so smart and it's scary." I whispered into her ear. I felt her hand run up and down my back. "I don't want to lose you. I need you." Lexa looked at me, forehead to forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without a fight." I kissed her again before Lexa pulled me into the room and pushed me onto the bed.

I sat on the beach. My feet buried under the sand. Anya found me and sat beside me. "Lexa knows. And I'm no longer aloud to be alone with you." Anya nodded. "Well good thing this beach is packed." Smiling, I looked at her. The sun sparkles off her skin, making her even more beautiful. In another world maybe. Just maybe, I would've ended up with her. Pulling my knees to my chest, I sighed. "How is your stomach?" I heard her say. I bit my lip. "It still hurts every now and then. It goes away eventually." Lexa approached us from the water and I held up a towel, which she so gratefully wrapped around herself. "Clarke. Can I talk to Anya alone for a bit." I nodded and stood up. "Yea. I better find Raven anyway before she does something stupid." 

I found Raven sun bathing near the pool and i smiled. "Thank god. I thought you'd be doing something illegal." I joked. Raven gave me the finger. "Where is our lovely girlfriends?" She asked. I sat down beside Raven. "Having a very adult conversation that I was not invited too." Raven chuckled. I pulled off my shirt and my shorts. "Mmmm girl." I tossed my shirt at her before jumping into the pool. Letting the cold water swallow me hole. When I broke to the surface, Raven stood over me and smiled. "Come on in. The water is calling your name." Raven obeyed and jumped in then pulled me under. I put her in a head a lock under the water. She pushed off me and went for air, I followed her up. "You dork." She said as she pulled herself onto the edge of the pool. I floated on my back and just rested under the sun. "How'd you sleep last night? Anya can be quite the cuddler."  
"I slept fine, but if she cuddled last night. I didn't notice." Raven stood up. "Hey love. Anya." Anya pushed Raven back into the pool and Lexa joined by jumping in and pulling me under and kissed me. I pushed through to the surface. I looked at Anya was looking at Raven. Lexa hugged me from behind. "I love you." Turning around to face her, I placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you. And thank you. For being an amazing forgiving girlfriend that has me completely whipped." I kissed her again. "I worship the ground you walk on." Kissed her again. "And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." This time she kissed me, for a long time. "Get a room you pigs." Raven shouted before splashing water at us. "Maybe we will." Lexa whispered with a devilish smile.


	18. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's been a long day without you my friend and I'll tell all about when I see you again. We've come a long way from where we began, oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again."
> 
> See you again - Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie puth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. this took longer to come out because I didn't know how to end it or wanted to end it. Also the fact I was to lazy and really into the new clexa fanfic I am writing. 
> 
> Anyway. This chapter I gave a POV like six characters cause I needed to give justice on their story too. Anyway. Enjoy the finale.

-Clarke POV-

"A double wedding?" Raven proposed. I sat silently on the couch, barely awake. "That would be amazing. Then we could have our anniversaries together." Lexa chimed in. I stared down into the hot cup of coffee. "Clarke. Anya what do you think of this?" I said nothing and took a sip of my coffee. "It sounds lovely. Different. If that's what you want." Anya said looking over her laptop. I felt Lexa's hand rest on my thigh. "You okay love?" I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I just got back from a 48 hour shift that's all." Lexa gave a soft laugh and took the mug from my hands and put it down on the table. She stood up and took my hands, pulling me to my feet. "Let's get you to bed sunshine." She guided me down the hallway as i kept my eyes closed. 

-Raven POV- 

"They are so adorable." I heard Anya say closing her laptop. I smiled down at my hand. Looking at my new engagement ring. "I still can't get over how beautiful this is." Anya smiled before leaning down and kissing me. "An angel like you needs something that equality as beautiful." My heart jumped. I gripped the hems of her shirt and pulled her down for another kiss. Anya proposed to me last night on our 5 year Anniversary date and I almost screamed with excitement. Ever since Clarke proposed to Lexa three months ago, I've been jealous. In a good way of course. "I can't wait till we grow old and wrinkly together Anya. It's going to be awesome." She scrunched up her nose. "Ew." Kissing me again as Lexa walked back into the living room, blizzard following her. The dog, more white then anything for a husky, walked over and Licked Anya's feet. "I'm assuming that you'll be staying over tonight?" Anya raised a brow. "Cause if you are. You will be witnessing a grumpy Clarke in the morning, and will have to deal with it. I have to go to a meeting tomorrow with my mother." I laughed. It's not like I haven't dealt with a grumpy Clarke. "We can handle her. It'll be like taking care of our own teenage daughter." Anya joked. Lexa laughed. "Yeah. Well. She's my grump. And I love her."

-Lexa POV-

Raven and Anya were both passed out on the couch as a re-run of New Girl aired. I played with the ring on my finger and smiled. 

Three months ago...

Clarke took me to the Toronto maple leafs game for a late anniversary date. I didn't mind, but it must've cost her a lot, knowing what a rip off the prices are. But we sat right beside the leafs bench. So I got to admire the faces of the leafs players. The last two years, the leafs have become one of the best teams of the league. Under the leadership of new young captain Morgan Reilly and his assistants, Peter Holland and JVR. And with Jonathan Bernier in the net, the leafs were hardly beaten. This was the year they brought home the stanly cup. During the second period, while a kiss cam was happening, a quick message came across. 

"Lexa Cathers will you marry me?" 

And the camera pointed to me. I looked over to Clarke who was on one knee, holding an open ring box. I felt my cheeks get warm, and the tears sting my eyes as I nodded. "Yes! Yes I do!" Clarke stood up and I hugged her. A roar of cheers and applause filled the air Canada centre. Looking back at the screen it flashed. 

"She said yes! Congrats Clarke griffin and Lexa Cathers!" 

The players on the bench tapped on the glass and gave a thumbs up. I smiled as Clarke slipped the finger on. I spent the rest of the game rather staring at the ring in disbelief or staring at Clarke with heart eyes. Then we went to our hotel and had unbelievable hot sex all night. 

Present day.

I stood up and pulled a blanket from the ground and spread it out before placing it over the two cuddle bugs. "Goodnight guys." Carefully turning off lights, I tiptoed over blizzard who rose her head and looking at me with concern before resting on the ground again. I crawled into bed beside Clarke and she instantly put an arm around me and cuddled me. I smiled to myself in the dark. 

-Anya POV-

I woke up from the sound of glass breaking. Almost pushing Raven off the couch. "Clarke? What in the seven hells are you doing?" Whispering across the room. The blonde turned to look at her, eyes squinted closed. "I'm trying to make toast. But i broke a plate." I snickered. Lightly and quietly i got off the couch and walked to Clarke. Who stood still. "Okay. Clarke. I'm going to clean this up. And I'll make you the damn sandwich. Just go sit your ass down." She obeyed. Carefully, I picked up each pieces of glass. Thankfully the pieces were big, so it took less then a minute. When I stood back up, Clarke was lying down on the floor beside blizzard making farting noises. I smiled to myself as I toasted the bread and pulled out the Nutella from the cupboard along with a plate and knife. "Hurry up Anya..." I gave her one of my 'shut up or I'll kill you looks' and she shut up. Before adding. "The destroyer... Anya the destroyer." The toast popped out of the toaster. "Are you drunk?" Clarke sat up and watched as I made her sandwich. "No. I'm living off of like, 6 hours of sleep. Give me a break." I laughed and walked over and handed her the plate. "Poor baby." The blonde took a bite from the sandwich and let out a loud moan. "So where's Lexy?" When I told her, the blonde started to pout just as Raven woke up. "Stop whining blizzard." The girl said sitting up and rubbing the sleep of of her eyes. "Oh it was just Clarke. Nothing new." I smiled to myself as Clarke finished the sandwich and tried her best to act normal. "So Clarke. Today we are going to plan our wedding." Sighing, I put my face in my hands. "No." Was all I heard. Peaking through my hands, I saw Raven frowning. "I've made plans with monroe today. So I'm going to hang out with her. Catch up." The blonde stood up and put her plate on the counter. "You too haven't seen each other in like a year." I spoke. The blonde shrugged. "Well considering we are now having a double wedding. Octavia is Ravens Maid of honour. And Roe is probably the best closet person to me." Raven chuckled. "Its because you guys used to fuck. Isn't it?" She said. Clarke gave her the finger and disappeared down the hall. Leaving me and Raven to laugh.

-Monroe POV-

I saw her from far away and smiled. She had her long, golden hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Roe!" She pulled me into a hug and I gladly let her. "Clarke. How are you?" I asked. She shrugged as she joined me at the table of the restaurant. "Same old stuff. Lexa agreed to a double wedding with Raven, so me and Anya are like. Dying in silence." I laughed at her expression. "And I was wondering if you. Would be my maid of honour?" I felt a smile stretch across my face before nodding. "It would be an honour Clarke." When a waiter came over, we ordered lunch and spent time together. Catching up. "So how's the career going. In the WNHL? With the Toronto furies?" She asked. I shrugged. I finished my second year in the WNHL, the first year, I helped lead the team to the clarkson cup. (The leagues version of the stanly cup.) The second year, well. We didnt make it to the final, let's leave it at that. "Decent enough. Wish you were with me." Clarke nodded. "How's Nathan? Still hot and heavy?" I felt myself giggle before nodding. "Nathan is fantastic. He's in New York at the moment." Taking a sip from her drink, Clarke smiled. "Still chasing after the rock n roll dream eh?" We shared a few more laughs before hugging and parting ways.

-Octavia POV-

When Anya and Clarke left the fate of their wedding day to me and Raven, my jaw almost fell off in surprise. But I didn't complain. We spent the next three weeks planning everything. Lexa had an input every now and then, we did our best to put her ideas in. "So. First we are going to have mr.Cathers led Lexa down the aisle. Then me and my pops. Clarke and her..... Mom?" Raven said. We sat in silence and looked at Lexa who shook her head. "No. Her mom.. Isn't supportive." Raven frowned and let some words out under her breath. "It's not that she homophobic, she's not. She just doesn't think it's right for us to get married this early. Abby wants Clarke's focus on completing her internship and getting a full time job at the hospital." Lexa bit her bottom lip. "She blamed me for distracting during school." She scratched her head and turned her focus on something else. "Abby has always been a bitch. Lincoln will take Clarke down the aisle. And Anya's uncle gustus will lead her." I quickly scribbled down the names in order before looking back at the board that Raven so carefully and wonderfully made. "I guess it's lucky that Anya and you basically have the same family." I said looking at Anya. Lexa turned around and frowned. "Yea....why?" I laughed . "You and Anya's family will sit on the right, Clarke and ravens on the left." Lexa shrugged. "I also want to thank you for keeping the theme." She said. Me and Raven smiled. "I know how how much you and the stars mean to Clarke. And we will have four signs getting married. Virgo, Lexa. Capricorn, Raven. Taurus, Clarke and Scorpio, Anya. And the dress you will wear, Clarke will stand frozen in place at the beauty." I said and Lexa blushed. "Most definitely with that ass. Mmmmm." Raven said before I slapped her upside the head. Lexa smiled as the door swung open and Clarke crypt in. "Hey sunshine." She mumbled something under her breath as she closed the door. "Babe. I thought you got off at like 11." Lexa said as Clarke kissed her forehead. "Got next four hours off, so off at 3. Gunna shower. And sleep." Kissing Lexa again, she pulled of her scrub shirt to revel just her bra and dropped the fabric on the floor before she went to the bathroom. "What a doll." Raven joked as she flipped through wedding magazines. We all laughed. 

 

-Clarke's POV-

Looking deep into Lexa eyes, I've never felt so happy in my life. When she finished her vows, the priest motioned for me to say my own. "I call my 'my Lexa' because you are my everything. You are my light and you've shown me more love than I've ever known. The feeling hit me the moment we made eye contact in that damn cafe. It was so immediate and powerful, far deeper and inexplicably beyond any calculation of time and place. You don't describe a feeling like that. You also can't replicate it or force it. You just let it flow in and around you. You go where it takes you." I squeezed her hands in my own and kept our eyes locked. "Until today, the day that i told you I loved you, the day that I knew I was going to marry you, that was the best day of my life. I vow to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share in the silence when they are not. I've always had goals, aspirations, things k wanted to follow. But when I met you, i learned what it was to dream. You dreamed of traveling, but not out of the province; you dreamed of visiting Spain, Italy and places I've only ever read about. I've learned that to dream of the things I deserve." I took another breath. "I promise to hold your hand every night and to never let us lose our spark. I promise to be your navigator, consoler, sidekick, best friend and your wife. And finally I promise you myself. My soul. My body. I love you." I finished my bow, tears stinging down Lexa's cheeks. I smiled at her. The priest motioned for Raven and Anya to read there own. I zoned out. Keeping my eyes on Lexa.

"Lexa Alyica Cathers, do you take Clarke Eliza Griffin as your wife, till death do you part?"

Lexa nodded. "I do." 

"Clarke Eliza Griffin, do you take Lexa Alyica Cathers as your wife, till death do you part?"

My voice caught in my throat. "I do."

"Raven Lyndsey Reyes, do you take Anya Dichen Brown as your wife, till death do you part?"

Raven grinned. "I Do."

"Anya Dichen Brown, do you take Raven Lyndsey Rayes as your wife, till death do you part?" 

Anya felt herself blush. "I Do."

"You may kiss your brides."

I pulled Lexa into the kiss where we continued to make out for a long while. Our tongues played until we broke apart. My eyes never left hers and I smiled. Cause I knew. My life was complete. And everything else is blasted into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this did the story justice. I know the last two chapters were rushed so this one came with more patience. Anyway. Hope that you all will follow my new story when it's up. 
> 
> Ciao.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like it, drop a follow at my tumblr --->
> 
> Canadiansketch.tumblr.com 
> 
> (:


End file.
